All These Lives
by Noyu123
Summary: What happened between Hunter and Shawn in 2002 until 2010 Slash! my first fic, be nice with me please!
1. Chapter 1: SummerSlam 2002 Part 1

**All These Lives.**

The name is from a song XD by Daughtry.

**Summary**: What happened between Hunter and Shawn in 2002 until 2010 Slash!  
Each chapter will be different date or a continue of what happened in the last chapter

It's my first ever fic! Go easy on me please~ The story of course half real, the matchs are real...the date most of them real but the rest i don't think is real o:

**Thanks to OWW (Online Would of Wrestling) for the info of what happend in the show! :D**

The rating will be T but there are some chapters are rated M, don't worry there will be a warning first!  
**I owe nothing, sadly**  
Now, English is not my first language all the mistakes are mine and only mine. If someone want to be my beta Please PM me!

**Warning**: Slash, don't like, don't read! and if you are not down with that I got two words for ya! SUCK IT!

**Thanks to Hvitr istalri for the beta!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: SummerSlam 2002 Part 1**

Date: A month before SummerSlam 2002

Hunter pov.

I was at home watching Raw, I didn't even pay attention…it was some boring one on one match. I was deep in thought. I hadn't thought of him lately but today…he was all I could think about. Shawn Michaels, The Heart Break Kid…My ex-lover. We are friends for 8 years now even though we haven't spoken in a year. I know he has a wife, A kid, a happy family…But when we were together it was a happy part in my life.

We met in 1994. He wasn't the most popular man in the WWE, WWF in those times…But he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. I'd talk to him and even if he didn't want to talk to me I just ran after him, and talked to him…after that we became close friends. For a year I couldn't do anything about what I felt for him, couldn't say or do anything and it killed me inside.

In 1995 we kissed for the first time, in the hotel room after I couldn't take it anymore ..for my surprised, he kissed me back.

"Hunter, I love you too," he said without even letting me say that I love him first. He already knew, he had always known. We didn't sleep at all that night, the sex was amazing when I was buried inside of him it felt so good and true. We were together for three amazing years.

In 1998 Shawn hurt his back and he changed. It was hard for both of us, but he said that he couldn't wrestle anymore and would have to quit. I just smiled at him and said "That was you said a year ago because of your knee and you came back, don't tell me that shit."

"Hunter, I can't move...my back hurts...I'm not kidding this time." Shawn looked at me with tears in his eyes. "And we can't be together anymore…" I looked at him in shock. "Wha-…what are you talking about?"

"We can't play this game anymore…the play of the good friends, everybody thinks you're fucking Chyna even though she know we are together. But she has to play the bodyguard and the girlfriend so that everyone wouldn't know about us. I'm not gonna wrestle anymore and I…I watched Nitro…and I think I want to date one of the girls there. You can go back and really fuck Chyna like you used too before she just told you to go back to me!" Shawn said tearfully.

Well, it was true. I didn't want everyone to know about Shawn and I, so I fucked my own bodyguard until she just told me like a real friend to stop the BS and go back to the man I love. The man that is now telling me that…he found someone else? A woman someone else? "Shawn you don't need this please I…I know it's hard and.." Shawn cut me off.

"I already started dating her…and I need someone to take care of me, you probably will be more in Raw then with me. You can't take care of me, she can, but I still want to talk to you, and be friends." I nodded slowly. I couldn't believe he was cheating on me with some Nitro girl. But he was right, I couldn't take care of him.

"I don't want to break up," I kissed his lips gently and he kissed mine. "We have to..." and from that point we weren't a couple anymore, we were best friends again.

After that Shawn really changed. He had his drug problem and he blamed everything on me. All that took place in 2001 and we didn't talk until now. I didn't want not to talk to him anymore, but that what it was. Now here I am, at home four years later thinking about my amazing three years with him, until my phone started ringing. I didn't want to know who it was I just answered it. "Hunter," It was the voice I didn't hear for a year.

"Shawn."

"Hi" His voice…so...alive, so…I missed him. "Hi." I couldn't say anymore, I was in shock!

"I'm sorry about all that happened in the past, I'm sorry that I blamed you for something that wasn't even your fault, I'm so sorry Hunter…" he sounded so sad."It's ok Baby-" I stopped myself, I knew we weren't together so I can't call him anymore..'Baby'. "I mean, it's ok Shawn, I understand...You had problems..."

"I want to come back, to the WWE, I want to have one more match…" He said to me and I was shocked again. "I want to wrestle…you."

That piece of information made me drop the phone. I picked it up immediately. "You want to wrestle me? Why me?" I asked, shocked.

"You are the only one I want to wrestle with right now…I want to know if I still got it, for me..for-..for my son," He said and I was sad because for a second I was in a dream that he wasn't married. "Let…let me think about it, ok?"

"Hunter...please, for me…" I know he wanted that and I hung up on him. My ex-lover wanted to come back and wrestle me. I knew it would be a huge thing if we wrestled but I didn't know if I could be his last match.

* * *

**Please review if you like it and you want more! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: SummerSlam 2002 Part 2

**Thanks for the review! Hope that more people read the story and enjoyed it :D just remember that review make me want to write more XDD I don't care what kind of review it is though :D Just not bad ones…don't like don't read!**

**There is a match that need to take place in this chapter now I'm not a good fight writer so I'm not gonna write this, but if you really wanna know what happend in the match just go see the match in SummerSlam XD Like I said, most of the matchs are real.**

****The feud between Hunter and Shawn In 2002 is real ;o**

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Slash, some bad words.

**I owe nothing! sadly :(**

**Thanks to Hvitr istalri for the beta!

* * *

**

**SummerSlam 2002 Part 2**

Date: A month before SummerSlam

Hunter Pov.

It's been two days since Shawn called me. I couldn't think of anything but what he asked me to do. _'I want to wrestle you'_. To wrestle him would be an honor. Shawn is an amazing wrestler, to be with him in the ring, be against him would be a pleasure, but to be his last match? I guess…I would do that, for him.

I called Shawn and he answers almost right away. "Hunter!" He sounds happy. I could even hear him smiling, and I smiled too. "It would be an honor to wrestle you and-" He cut me off. "Great! I talked to Vince I'm coming next week to Raw. He will tell you what you need to do."

"You already talked to Vince? How the hell did you know I would say yes?"

"Because I know you...You only told me no when I was hurt and wanted to wrestle-"

I cut him off. "And when you wanted to drink too much and when you wanted to do something stupid when we did DX,"

"But we did most of the stupid things when I was really mad at you and you didn't stop me."

"I know you found God, Shawn, but what happened, happened." I really can't believe that someone like Shawn who actually used to say everyday 'Suck it, suck me' now found God. I still love him, though I know he is still the kid he was.

"I know, but most of the things we did were funny and stupid! Anyway…thanks Hunter, I will see you next Raw."

"Yeah, next Raw. Bye." I hang up, next Raw…next week! Oh God, to see Shawn next week after a whole year? I was nervous to see my ex-lover after a year, and for only one match?

My phone started to ring. It was Vince. "Hunter! Shawn told me you said yes, so I thought about it and the match between you two will be at SummerSlam and it will be an unsanctioned street fight."

"What? Why a street fight?" I asked, not that I mind…this type of match can be amazing with the two of us there.

"I will mail you everything you need to say tomorrow but in short, next week on Raw you are gonna pedigree Shawn after you do your DX thing. The week after, you going to attack him in the parking lot. But of course, you are going to act like you don't know who attacked him. The week after Shawn will find out it was you and Bam! you got your street fight."

Why do I have the feeling that Vince thought about it for weeks and not just now? "How long did it take you to think about that?" I asked.

"Two months, Shawn called me two and half months ago. Relax, I didn't want him to call you until I had a plan."

"Ok..figures. So after the match at SummerSlam you want me to bring the sledgehammer and hit Shawn with it?" I asked. I mean what more I can do, that match needed to be Shawn's last. "And that's how this feud starts?"

"Umm, I didn't think about that. I will let you come up with something. And good luck, Hunter." Vince said to me and hung up.

The main things in the text but most of the things we need to say ourselves. I really hoped that it's gonna be a good feud.

Date: 3 week before SummerSlam

Today I'm going to see Shawn, my heart hurts so much from the excitement, I can't believe that, me waiting to see Shawn, acting like a stupid little girl. Maybe I was still in love with him but I know right now that nothing will happened between us, he has his family.

The door to the locker room opened and I stood up. Here he is with the DX shirt, like me. "Hunter..." He smiled and the smile was on my face too. I really hoped it wasn't a huge smile.

He came closer to me and he hugged me. I hugged him back and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to let him go, it hurts too much to be so near him and do nothing.

He let me go. "So, did you think of a reason to start the feud?" He asks with his childish smile. "Umm, yes actually. You didn't want to be my manager."

He laughed. "I really don't want to be your manager"

"Asshole."

"Language!"

"Sorry...anyway I hope the match will be good, don't worry I wouldn't let you win that easily." I smiled and he laughed. God, his laugh was beautiful.

"No need, I want it to be a good fight. Thanks, Hunter." He said to me and then left.

Date: SummerSlam 2002

In the following weeks every fan chants "HBK" and "Triple H sucks" or "Asshole" to me of course, but we sell it so good that I almost convinced myself we actually fought, but we didn't. Off camera we talked and laughed.

But now, we are both here in this ring, looking like we want to kill each other. Before the match we wished each other good luck. It was an honor to fight against him, and like always he steals the show, with me.

After he won in a way I didn't plan, I was a bloody mess but I grab the sledgehammer and hit him in the back twice. I didn't really hit him but he sold it well.

After I left and the EMT took him in a stretcher from the ring I met him in the back. While they take care of my bloody head, he jumps off the stretcher and sits next me with a smile on his face. "It didn't even hurt," he said brightly.

"It wasn't meant to hurt you, Shawn," I sigh, shutting my eyes from the pain. Then I open them and look at Shawn. "What happened Shawn? You've got that look like you want to say something but you know I will be mad if I found out." I sigh again.

"It's not my last match. I'm actually back full time," He said in almost a whisper but I heard him clearly.

"Why didn't you said from the start?" One of the ETM finished the job on my head and left. I looked at Shawn, a small smile on my face.

"I told myself that if somehow I lost in the match then I wouldn't come back…but I wanted to come back." He grinned at me.

He won, he really won. I wanted to kiss him like I always did when he lost or won a match. I was so close to his face for that kiss but he turned away. "We…we can't do this, Hunter..." he said and then got up."I'll, uh…I'll see you later." After that he left.

I don't know what more I am…stupid or in love.

* * *

**Please review if you like and want more :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Survivor Series 2002

**Well I really hope people love the story o:**

**I just wanna know if you love it, like it, wanna me to change something or to add something to the story~so I would love it if you review guys :D**

**-MOST- of the things that happend are real here, the slash isn't though, clearly XD**

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Slash, some bad words, mention of fight and blood

**I owe nothing o: I wish I did though. Enjoy the new chapter :D**

******Thanks to Hvitr istalri for the beta!

* * *

**  


**Survivor Series 2002**

Date: A week after SummerSlam

Shawn Pov.

Ok, maybe I lied a little and the sledgehammer did hurt my back. I'm sitting here at home, can't move...but all I need to do is a little working out before heading back to work, and now I'm working with Hunter. Our feud is awesome, the fans are going crazy. Poor Hunter, the fans hate him.

I closed my eyes slowly, I didn't want to think about him, I don't need to think about him. I have family, a wife, a kid, a happy family...but when we both were together as a couple we rocked the world. We did crazy things, I did crazy things. God please forgive me…but yep I did crazy things in the ring and outside the ring. I know that to be with Hunter, to be his boyfriend for three years was the sanest thing that I did back then.

And then I came back after four years of inactivity. To see him after a year that we didn't talk was amazing! I felt happy but when he wanted to kiss me after that match I just couldn't do it. I'm not the cheating type of guy, so I couldn't but I know deep down that I wanted him to kiss me.

Date: 3 week before Survivor Series (Two month after SummerSlam)

Shawn Pov.

Here I am back at work! Eric Bischoff wants me in the first ever elimination chamber and I need to give him an answer next week. I was in the first ever ladder match, first ever hell in a cell match. Why wouldn't I be in that match?

Well, I've got a week to think about it but for now I have a feud to continue. Hunter is facing Kane in a casket match. It's time to the showstopper to stop or steal the show once again!

I came out of the casket as Hunter opened it and I hit him and then gave Sweet Chin Music and ran back to the back, allowing Kane to put Hunter in the casket. After the show was over I saw Hunter and laughed a little as I saw him with an ice bag on his chin. "Are you kidding me Shawn? It hurts!" He said indignantly.

"Sorry, I didn't know you would be that close to my leg. Are you ok?" I came closer to him and took the ice from him, putting it on his chin gently. "Are you gonna say yes to Bischoff?" He asked, looking at me and I looked at the belt that was next to him. "You will see my answer next week."

"Shawn, if you are gonna be in the in the elimination chamber I will put up a fight…I want to keep that belt," He told me seriously. He reminded me of me, when I was obsessed to be the champion. But I smiled.

"I want you to put up a fight, I want you to be the best there. But,, you don't know if I will say yes." I smiled and handed him the ice. "I will see you next week." I told him and left. I know that he knows I will say yes.

Date: Two weeks before Survivor Series

Shawn Pov.

Hunter and Jericho have a match against Kane and Booker T. When the referee was down I came down to the ring and interfered again. After Booker T and Kane won, I was heading back to the back. I took a microphone and said, "My answer is YES." I dropped the microphone and went to the back. The fans cheered wildly and I smiled.

I believed I could win this match. I could win the first ever elimination chamber.

Date: A week before Survivor Series.

Hunter Pov.

He kicked me in the damn face, he screwed me over those two past weeks and he believed he can win this match? Are you kidding me?

'I believe', he is saying over and over right now. And I just want to…god damn him! We don't know who will win this but I know Shawn is gonna be ready for that match, really ready. Over those two months I tried not to think about him but I couldn't. I mean, we are in a feud…a huge one, but I couldn't stop thinking of him and if we have a chance to be together again..I hope we have a chance.

Date: Survivor Series 2002

Shawn Pov

Hunter entered second to the elimination chamber and I watched him, like always he is amazing in the ring. He was a bloody mess when I entered, last to the elimination chamber.

Then it was just the two of us. Me against Hunter, after a fight I pinned him and won. I believed in myself and I won the belt. "Here is your winner and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion: The HeartBreak Kid Shawn Michaels!"

Hunter Pov.

My body hurts, and I hear his music, not mine, his, which must mean Shawn won…he really won and I lost my belt. Damn! I was pissed but I was too sore and too tired to show it.

After that match I was in my hotel room sleeping when I heard the door open. It's a hotel room, the only guy I gave a key to the room was… "Shawn," I said without even looking at him, my eyes still closed. I didn't really want to see him right now.

"I'm too tired to talk to you too, don't worry," he said to me and I felt the bed moving a little. I opened my eyes and I saw him lying next to me in the bed, the same left side he always slept on when we were together, slept together.

We looked at each other and I know we both forget everything that happened and get into what is happening right now as I felt his lips touch mine, the kiss felt so good, I touched his face and then he I felt him moving away from me. I opened my eyes again. "We can't..." he said in a whisper."I…I…"

"Shawn…look," I tried to say but he walked to the door. "Shawn…Shawn!" I called out but then I heard the door shut and I sighed. "Shit," I whispered.

Shawn Pov.

I'm still in love with Hunter, but I can't be in love with him…

I walked back to my hotel room and close the door softly. I lean my head against the door frame and begin to cry.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :D please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Armageddon 2002

**Again just wanna say that I hope that people enjoy the story and please please please review :( I just wanna know if the story is good or not good or something.**

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: slash.

**Thanks to Hvitr istalri for the beta!**

* * *

**Armageddon 2002**

Date: A day after Survivor Series

Hunter Pov.

He kissed me last night and then ran away. What is going through the mind of The HeartBreak Kid? I really wanna know because he's making me so confused.

When I tried to get up my body hurt a little bit but I needed to get up and talk to Shawn. After I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower I put on some clothes and went to Shawn's room. I knocked on the door…no answer. I took the card to his room from my pocket and let myself in.

Shawn was sleeping, on the right side of the messy bed and I laughed quietly. He looked beautiful, as always, but I felt stupid. I mean, look at me standing here watching Shawn sleeping, like I used to do sometimes in the past but right now it was stupid. Right then I noticed something and took a closer look at his face, his eyes were red and puffy. What? Why did he cry?

After that Shawn started to wake up and I backed off a little bit. "Hunter...what are you doing here?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"We need to talk," I said while Shawn rubbed his bleary eyes. "Right now? Don't wanna…come later!" Shawn said in his childish voice.

"No Shawn we need to talk. You-"

He cut me off. "Don't. You're tired from the match last night why do we need to talk? We don't need to talk, talk is bad." He closed his eyes again.

"You kissed me last night! I can't take this anymore...we need to talk! I am going to bring us some good coffee while you take a shower and stuff!" I said, exiting the room.

Shawn Pov.

After Hunter left the room I got up slowly, rubbing my eyes again. I don't want to talk about that kiss, it was a mistake and we can't be together again, we both know it. Or maybe only me. He is the one that came here like a ghost or something.

I brushed my teeth and took a shower, putting on some clothes and making up the messy bed. I really don't know how I can make it so messy. I hope he didn't notice my red eyes, but Hunter is smart.

I got out the bible and started to read until Hunter shows up.

Hunter Pov.

After I bought two cups of coffee, I headed back to Shawn's room. When I got there, I knocked on the door and after a minute he opened it, taking one of the cups with him. "Thanks," he smiled and he moved a little to let me in.

When I entered the room I saw the bed was made up and not messy anymore and I saw the bible on the bed. He quickly put it back to his bag. "You wanted to talk..." He looked at me while he sat on the bed and I sat next to him

"Why did you cry?"

That's all I said and he was quiet, looking at his coffee

"I don't know what you talking about."

"Look, Shawn, I've known you for years and I know you too well to believe that BS. I know you're lying to me, so you might as well tell me the truth."

"You know what? I don't wanna tell you. I don't have to tell you because we are fighting right now-"

"On the show, Shawn! You kissed me last night and then you ran away. I want to know why!"

"We can't do this. I'm not a cheater and I'm not gonna let you make me crazy!" Shawn told me and he put the coffee on the table and he got up. I stood up too.

"We aren't doing anything! You are the one who kissed me! It's always you!" I couldn't just act like nothing happened yesterday.

"Always me? It's not always about me! When we were together it was _us_ together, it wasn't about me!" He was getting angry.

"What? When we were together it was _always_ about you!" Now I'm pretty sure that I started to shout at him.

"Liar! It was about us! You were my boyfriend not my puppet!" He shouted at me too.

"Right! Because while you screwed everyone back, I screwed you!" I was angry now, I didn't even know how we started this.

He blushed."God please forgive me for this," he said and then slapped me.

"Get out."

My face turned from the slap. I touched my cheek and looked at him, really angry right now. Our faces were so close right now and we both looked at each other, our eyes burning with rage.

"You were my boyfriend and I loved you, you weren't my puppet," He told me but I was too angry to care.

We looked at each other with anger and seriousness and then I grinned sadistically and left the room.

Now I'm questioning myself if our feud has become real.

Date: 3 weeks before Armageddon

Shawn Pov

I was the new world heavyweight champion and I couldn't believe I had to defend the title against Rob Van Dam a week after survivor series.

There is one more match before it's my turn to go to the ring and all I can think about is what happened a week ago in my hotel room with Hunter. I did stupid things back then, but he wasn't my puppet. He was the most important man in my life.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I didn't know what to do with him, these feelings are too much for us right now. I need to find a way to forget about him.

The match started and during it Hunter came down. I didn't know he was supposed to come but when he referee wasn't looking he hit Rob Van Dam and of course I pinned him. I guess Hunter wants to fight against me.

Date: 2 weeks before Armageddon

Shawn Pov

I watched the match for the number one contender. Triple H fought against Rob Van Dam. The belt was next to me as I watched the match. It was a good match, with amazing wrestlers.

I smiled and got up when Hunter initiated the pedigree because I knew Hunter was gonna win the match. The minute his music started I ran into the ring and started to kick his ass and then I nailed him with Sweet Chin Music. I looked at his face and left the ring.

I wish he knew that what happened in the hotel hurts me more then it hurts him.

Date: A week before Armageddon

Shawn Pov

Eric Bischoff made our match a three stages of hell match - 2 out of 3 falls match. He said the first fall would be a street fight, the second fall would be a steel cage match, and that the third fall would be a ladder match. I bet it will be amazing.

Right now I'm running to the ring before Hunter can kill Jeff Hardy. Hunter ran away with Ric Flair, Flair said that if I don't survive the match in Armageddon Hunter will kill me.

I think after what happened in the hotel Hunter wants this feud to be real, but I wouldn't let it happen.

Afterwards I met them in the parking lot and kicked their asses. I jumped onto Hunter in the dumpster, then they told us that we were off so I helped Hunter out of the dumpster. "Yeah Shawn, sure, kill me!" he said, clutching his stomach.

"I need to talk to you," I said seriously and we both went to the locker room with Flair after us.

After Flair left us alone I looked at him while I was drinking water. "What, Shawn?" He asked.

"What happened to you? You were acting like we're really fighting!"

"I want us to fight because you know why? Because we saw each other with clothes, without them and with half clothes on."

"Hunt-"

"No, you will listen to me now! You think just because you kissed me and then act like nothing happened doesn't mean that I need to be your stupid puppet again! Or to try to find out why you did it! Shawn, I'm your friend but right now I want MY belt back and I will beat your sorry ass at Armageddon."

He walked out again and I sighed. It's better like that, when we aren't together and we fight. I think it's better for us, for now.

Date: Armageddon 2002

Hunter Pov

When the fight started I needed to be the mean, evil Triple H, and I think I did a pretty good job, but I didn't know what my plan with Shawn off cameras was. I didn't want him to cheat on his wife with me and I bet he didn't want me to cheat on Stephanie.

The first fall was a street fight which I won and when we are half dead already, we start the second fall, a steel cage match which Shawn won.

Now it's 1-1, a ladder match. After Shawn fell on the tables I wanted to run to him but I know I couldn't so I climbed the ladder and took the belt. "Here is your winner and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion: 'The Game' Triple H!"

I hugged the belt. Shawn wasn't moving but I didn't care right now as Flair came into the ring and helped me out. Back in the back, I looked at him. "Is he ok?" I asked Flair when we saw some people helping Shawn to walk out of the arena. "Yeah, I'm sure he will be ok! Come on, champ! Let's party!"

"Wait, I have to talk to him," I said, giving Ric the belt. i walked over to Shawn, he was lying down on a table with his eyes closed but when I came over he opened them. "It was an amazing match," he whispered.

"Yeah, buddy, it was an amazing match. And of course, I won." I smiled at him and he smiled back, closing his eyes again.

I still love you, Shawn.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! please review**


	5. Chapter 5:Royal Rumble & No Way Out 2003

**Well, again I really hope everybody enjoy the story and please review~I really don't know what you really think about the story so I will appreciate it if you review, thanks o:**

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Slash, mention of a blowjob.

I own nothing : well I do own my mind, I think.

**Thanks to Hvitr istalri for the beta!**

**So this chapter is going to be on two PPVs because well their feud is a little off in those two month so there is more Hunter and Shawn love fight then what really happened in Royal Rumble and No Way Out.**

**If you wanna know Triple H had the feud with Scott Steiner and Shawn had the feud with Jericho.**

**The feud between Shawn and Hunter continued a day after WrestleMania XIX (19).

* * *

**

**Royal Rumble & No Way Out 2003**

Date: A day after Armageddon

Hunter Pov

Shawn was now in the ring, I know that he was talking about how he stole the show, but what about me? Am I a ghost or something? Sometimes I think he has too much of an ego. Chris Jericho really wanted to fight Shawn. I mean, fine Shawn was his favorite wrestler and he was his idol and shit, but why does he have to kiss his ass?

Now I sound jealous…and I'm not jealous!

"…Hunter…Hunter!" I looked up and I saw Flair "Sorry, what?"

"You looked at the TV like you wanted to kick it, what's wrong?" He asked and before I could answer Shawn Sweet Chin Music'ed Jericho and I laughed. "Nothing, I'm good now."

I got up and exited the locker room and went to find Shawn, leaving Ric behind. When I found Shawn he was near the other locker room, sitting down on a chair with his eyes closed.

"Hunter."

"How did you know it was me?" I said, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Like I'm always sayin to my son...I can smell you." He laughed, but it sounded strained.

"Shawn, are you ok?" I asked. He shook his head.

"My back is hurt from yesterday, don't worry I'm taking a time off until Royal Rumble." I was worried now, I mean I was worried after the match because Shawn fell on four tables.

"I'm sorry about that...but it was a good fight, show stealer, you did all the work, huh? I just won the match."

He nodded with a smile on his face, his eyes still closed. I shook my head with a little smile on my face. "Hunter our feud is over for now...so until they want us to kick each other again~" We started to stand. "It was nice to work with ya~Oooh..." I got up quickly to help him before he fell down, I was worried.

"Thanks, I'm fine I just need some rest..." His hands were on my chest and I was looking into his beautiful eyes. "Hunter, let go of me, I'm fine"

"You are not...let me take you back to the hotel, I don't want you to drive like that."

"Fine, take me to the hotel."

Our drive was so quiet I wanted to kill someone. I mean, when we were together and in a car he was always trying to make me look at him and not at the road. There was one time that when we were together, I had to pull over because he almost make us crash into some car and I started to yell at him like a parent yells at his child and he just smiled and then blew me.

In a minute I forgot everything, he always knew what to do and God it felt so good, when I came he kissed my lips and said, "Do you forgive me?" I nodded with a huge smile on my face he knew that later it's gonna be a hot-long-time-sex, he stole one more kiss and I drove again. But that was the past.

I smiled a little from the memory and he looked at me. "Why are you smiling all the sudden?"

"What? No, no, nothing, don't worry about that." I felt myself starting to get hard from that memory, just my luck I was wearing tight jeans.

"Come on tell me, I wanna smile too!"

Luckily we had already arrived at the hotel.

We entered from the back so the fans wouldn't see us; when we got to his room he looked at me with a smile. "Thanks, Hunter." He smiled and entered the room and closed the door. He will probably fly back to San Antonio tomorrow and then I won't see him till the Royal Rumble.

Date: Three weeks before Royal Rumble

Hunter Pov

So Scott Steiner is going to be at Raw probably and he will be my new feud for awhile, but right now I didn't really care.

I was at a bar, it was already after Raw and everybody was in the hotel or in the city, having fun while I'm here looking at this beer and not drinking it.

"Champ! What are you doin here alone?" I heard Ric Flair ask as he sat next to me at the bar. I wasn't alone, but it sure felt like it.

"I'm drinking, alone."

"You didn't drink anything."

"I know."

"What's wrong? You started acting like that since Shawn fell on those tables, is there something wrong between you and Shawn? Off cameras, I mean."

I looked at him, I know that Ric would keep his mouth shut about that and wouldn't tell anybody but I didn't want to bring it up.

"No, no, everything is good, Shawn and I are good."

"Hunter, you can trust me you know. I will never tell anybody if you don't want me to." I just looked at him and sighed. "It's nothing, Ric."

I got my wallet out, putting the money on the table and getting up, Ric after me. "Now I really know that something is wrong, if you aren't gonna talk I'm gonna ask Michaels," he warned.

I looked at him the minute he mentioned talking to Shawn "He's got nothing to do with it. So don't talk to him." I started walking to the elevator, Ric still after me.

"Just tell me what's up with ya, you can't be like that now champ!" He said.

"I will be fine and if not I will tell you what's up with me," I said as the elevator's door closed.

Can I tell Ric?

Date: A week before Royal Rumble

Hunter Pov

I found out that Shawn is gonna be the no. 1 for the Royal Rumble, Jericho is gonna be no. 2 and I get to watch the Rumble after my match with Steiner.

Date: Royal Rumble

Hunter Pov

Before my match I saw Shawn, he told me that his back was fine and he feels great. I felt great too. I knew he would be ok he is the HeartBreak Kid, he's always good.

My match started and after 18 minutes I lost by disqualification. I mean, for a week me and Steiner played mind games like little kids, but that's my character for now.

So I wished Shawn good luck because the Royal Rumble was next but I know that something is supposed to happen and Shawn isn't gonna be there for long.

As Jericho's music hit, I waited for him to emerge but it wasn't Jericho it was Christian! Jericho hit Shawn with a chair! What the fuck? I'm going to kick his ass!

After Jericho threw Shawn over the top rope, I went to see him as the doctors saw to his bloody head.

"I knew that I wouldn't win, and something would happened at the start but I'm not gonna let Jericho win this!" Shawn said angrily. I didn't say anything, I just nodded. After a struggle with everybody, Shawn came out to the ring again and tried to take Jericho out but Test did it for him, I was happy. I know that their feud is starting now.

Date: Three week before No Way Out

Shawn Pov.

I didn't do much in these past weeks, I was with my family and here, well right now I'm here to go to the ring to do something with Jeff Hardy.

I mostly thought about Hunter. I knew that he knew we both knew that we still love each other but we couldn't be together. More than anything in this would I want to kiss him and be with him again but...we can't. Each of us has a life now, I got my family, he is dating Stephanie…we can't kiss or be with each other.

After what Jeff has done I came into the ring and talked to him about making a decision and sticking with it. Well, Jeff was angry and he said he wanted to kick some ass in the WWE. When he said he wanted to start with me, I superkicked him.

Date: Two weeks before No Way Out

Hunter Pov.

Evolution- now I can have more friends and fans even though Dave, Ric, Randy and I knew already that Evolution need to come, we just waited for the right moment.

I am the leader on cameras but I guess off them we were just friends.

I knew that Evolution wouldn't be like DX, it will be different but good, for me...to try to forget Shawn, for now anyway.

Date: A week before No Way Out

Shawn Pov.

Jericho is pissing me off but just because of the cameras I have to act pissed off. I didn't want to wrestle without my ring gear but I did anyway because my bags were lost.

Jeff Hardy and I won after that no DQ match it was hard, but I'm ok. I knew that I wouldn't be at No Way Out, getting to rest and watch Hunter and Evolution, though Jericho and Hardy will be at No Way Out.

Date: No Way Out

Shawn Pov

I was watching at home when No Way Out started. I know that me and Hunter hadn't spoken in a while but but now I don't want to give –sorry God- a fuck about anything and just cheat on my wife so I can be happy, but I thought of my son and I couldn't. I thought of people that are close to both of us and I couldn't.

I love Hunter, but I guess if God wanted us back together he will do that, sooner or later.

I like that match between Steiner and Hunter though it was obvious that Hunter would have won.

There is one thing I don't like about Evolution-the younger guys there. If Hunter loves or wants something hard enough he will get it, he doesn't give –sorry God again- a fuck about the rules.

Now I sound jealous…

God help me but I still love you Hunter.

* * *

**Here we go :D hope you like it! please please review :3**


	6. Chapter 6: WrestleMania XIX 2003

**Again, here to say hope you enjoy the story and review please :D**

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Slash.

**DX forever *o***

******Thanks to Hvitr istalri for the beta!**  


**Again there is more Hunter & Shawn love fight then what happened at the show but for the record, WrestleMania XIX was awesome.

* * *

**

**WrestleMania XIX 2003**

Date: 4 Weeks before WrestleMania

Hunter Pov.

I watched Raw with anger. Again, I really need to remind myself it's not real but still, to see Jericho attacking Shawn with a chair just pissed me off. Jericho challenged Shawn to a match in WrestleMania.

I think Shawn will accept that challenge, he hasn't been in a WrestleMania in 5 years. I guess he'll want to see if Mr. WrestleMania is still there.

Back in the hotel room I was about to go to sleep when I heard a knock on the door. "Hunter! Hunteeeerrr open up!" I heard Shawn calling excitedly.

I got up from the bed and went to the door. "Shut up Shawn, I'm coming!" I opened the door and looked at him. He looked at my body, because I wear just a pair of pants to sleep. I smiled. "See something you like?"

He blushed and entered the room, without my permission. "Yeah, sure, come in," I muttered.

"Thanks, now guess who is coming back to Raw!" He sat down on the bed and I leaned against the wall "I have no idea…who is out due to an injury?"

"Think!"

"Umm..." I started to think. Someone I know who is out due an injury…oh my God, "Nash!" I laughed.

"Yeah I talked to him just a minute ago and he said he is coming back to Raw sometime after this WrestleMania!" Shawn was excited. Kevin Nash was one of our best friends, his boyfriend Scott Hall was one of our best friends too and you could say we did a lot of double dating when we four were together in the WWF, before Nash and Hall left for WCW.

"So, he said that he wanted to meet with us, with Scott in the hotel we are stayin at next week. Probably in the restaurant." Shawn was really smiling. I remember those times when we hung out together…

_1995_

_We were in mine and Shawn's hotel room, because it was closer, Shawn and Nash were very good friends…But I always liked to know that he loves me. _

_One minute we were all talking and the next Shawn and Nash were kissing each other._

_Scott and I were in shock. "Shawn!" I said in jealousy and anger and took him away from Nash._

_"Kevin!" Scott said in anger more than jealousy while hugging Nash, moving him away from Shawn._

_"What the hell were both of you thinking?" I looked at Shawn who was smiling like Nash. He kissed me on the lips. "We just wanted to know if you two would get pissed off! I love you Hunter~" He smiled and I sighed._

_"Stupid, why didn't you think I will get pissed off you are my boyfriend!" I hugged him tight._

_"I'm very mad at you Kevin!" Scott said and Nash just kissed his lips and whisper something to his ear and Shawn tried to listen but I stopped him, Scott blushed and didn't say anything else._

"-nter! Hunter!" I heard Shawn calling me back to reality. "Sorry, what?" I looked at him and he laughed

"What did you remember?"

"Nothing, something that happened in '95"

"What did you think about?" Shawn ask again

"When you and Nash kissed in our hotel room"

"Ooh…ok then umm…Do you wanna come with me to meet Scott and Kevin again?" Shawn asked me and I nodded slowly.

He jumped out of the bed and hugged me "Like old times!"

"Almost. Almost like old times." I said. I didn't hug him.

He looked at me; he was so close to me. "Almost." That's the last thing he said to me before heading to the door, leaving my room.

Date: Three weeks before WrestleMania.

Shawn Pov

Of course I accepted the challenge that Jericho gave me to a match in WrestleMania, I really wanted to know if Mr. WrestleMania can steal the show once again.

Hunter had that little feud with Booker T, who he is going to face in WrestleMania for his belt but right now he is waiting for me so we can go out the restaurant to meet Kevin Nash and Scott Hall.

"Come on Shawn it's taking you like forever its just dinner!" Hunter told me as he sat on the bed. I was in the bathroom, getting ready.

"I will be ready in a minute Hunter! It's not just a dinner, it's a dinner with our best friends."

"Who are probably fucking each other right now instead of getting ready!" I looked at Hunter with a sigh.

"Don't look at me like that, just finish already so we can go you princess."

I walked out of the bathroom and hit Hunter on the back of his head. "You know very well that I am not a girl so shut up!" I told him. "How do I look?"

"You look great, let's go."

We exit my room and went down to the restaurant, when we got there we saw Scott and Kevin talking with each other, already sitting.

When they saw us they smiled and got up, hugging us and asking how we were. They know we aren't together anymore but somehow I know that they are going to talk about it, even though when I was talking to Kevin I asked him not to.

Like always, I sat next to Hunter and Scott sat next to Kevin. We talked a little about the past and about now.

"So, why are you coming to Raw and not going back to SmackDown?" Hunter asked.

"They want me for a storyline there, your storyline. I am going to be your new feud Hunter, with Shawn." Kevin looked at Hunter and then at me and smiled.

"Well yeah we knew that our feud is continuing after Mania but why do you need to come?" Hunter asked and Kevin looked at him. "You don't want me to come?"

"I don't want you to go to Raw!" Scott said. "I know, I know baby," soothed Kevin.

"No, no I don't mind you to be on Raw, sorry Hall but why?"

"To try to bring you two back to be friends, on cameras." Kevin said "And if we are already talking about bringing back things…" Kevin started.

"Why the hell aren't we seein you two kissing right now!" Scott said and God I wish…why did they have to bring it up!

Hunter didn't say anything, I didn't say anything.

"We broke up, I'm married, he is with Step so, why we should be together?" Maybe because it makes us happy, maybe because we love each other, but now...I can't do this.

"Seriously Shawn? Seriously? I mean this is just wrong…to see you not together!" Kevin said and Hunter looked sad or angry, I didn't know.

"Look Nash, we aren't together. We have lives. What happened, happened. We are happy now."

"Really? You two are happy? Do they look happy to you Kevin?" Scott looked at Kevin, and Kevin shook his head.

I got up. "Look guys, I know we were happy together, but I- We moved on, we…don't…" I didn't finish my sentence, just left the table, going outside the restaurant. I couldn't say we didn't love each other anymore because we both knew that we did.

Hunter Pov.

Watching Shawn getting up and leaving the table was…weird. But I understand it, they need to understand that.

"I'm going to talk to him," Nash said. He got up and walked after Shawn, outside the restaurant. I stayed with Scott.

"So tell me, how were your matches? I mean I saw them, the match at SummerSlam was amazing!" Scott smiled and I smiled too.

"Yeah, it was amazing match. I really enjoyed wrestling with Shawn." I think my smile was too big.

"You're still in love with him." He spoke matter-of-fact.

I looked at Scott and he smiled knowingly. "The way you speak about him, your smile is so…happy, you are happy…I think you are both stupid."

"Scott, he has his family, he will never cheat on them, and I don't want to cheat on Step."

Scott didn't say anything, he just sighed.

Shawn Pov.

I heard Kevin come up behind me. Without looking up, I said, "I asked you not to talk about this, and you did. Why?"

"Because I want you to be happy, buddy."

"I am happy! I got a wife, a son, everything I wanted."

"You don't have Hunter. Look Shawn…I will go with what you understand now, If God wants you two to be together even if it's gonna be in next year you and Hunter will be together, but I know that you two need each other," he said and went back into the restaurant. Our food was already on the table and I was hungry, so I want back to the restaurant and we didn't talk about it anymore. We just ate and talked about funny things.

After the food and some more talking we said goodbye to Scott and Kevin and we both went back to our rooms. We didn't talk much.

For now I know that I have a family and I can't cheat on them, and Hunter can't cheat on Stephanie.

Date: Two Weeks before WresleMania

Hunter Pov.

Shawn isn't on this week show, probably preparing himself for WreslteMania. What happened last week with Scott and Kevin got me thinking if I need to fight for Shawn, but I thought about his family so I don't wanna do anything.

But I really wanted to touch him again, and kiss and love him again.

Date: A week before WrestleMania

Shawn Pov

I mean, I am honored to be Jericho's idol like Ric Flair was mine, but what makes him think that he is gonna beat me at Mania? I mean ok it's only on the show, and we don't know who will win but seriously I want to kick his ass…but I like the kid for making me his idol.

I will get to watch Hunter's match and he will get to see mine, I hope they can see Mr. WrestleMania there.

Date: WrestleMania XIX (19)

Hunter Pov

I wished Shawn good luck with his match against Jericho which was the best match I ever saw, they were so alike but of course Shawn won. The low blow by Jericho was unnecessary, but hey, it's Jericho we're talking about. The only thing bigger than his ego is…well, I don't think there is anything bigger than his ego.

Shawn Pov.

I stole the show once again, I proved I am Mr. WrestleMania. I was proud of myself. I didn't like the low blow by Jericho in the end but...what happened, happened.

Hunter was amazing in the ring, like always...of course he won the match.

I really wish I could be with him, but for now I have to be content with him as a friend.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter! Please please review :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Backlash 2003

**Well today I wanted your help, people who enjoy that story. I just wanted to ask when do you think I should being Shawn and Hunter together and happy again, I thought about before DX reunited but I don't really know, so what do you think? When should I bring those guys together again?**

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Slash

******Thanks to Hvitr istalri for the beta!**

**Now the feud between Hunter and Shawn is continuing with Booker T, Kevin Nash, Ric Flair and Jericho. (Hunter, Ric and Jericho vs. Shawn, Booker T and Nash)**

* * *

**Backlash 2003**

Date: Three weeks before Backlash.

Shawn Pov.

Kevin came back today to Raw after my feud with Hunter continued. Booker T and I had a match against Jericho and Hunter. We won but the party wasn't over, after Ric got into the ring and Jericho got rid of Booker, he handcuffed me to the ring rope and the three of them-Hunter, Jericho and Flair-started to beat me up. Nash came, and like a good friend he saved my life. We all tried to look surprised.

After the show Kevin was with me, because Scott was in a different city, so all he had were me and Hunter. "I almost didn't come out! You, handcuffed to the ring ropes-"

"Don't even continue this!" I said, blushing. "You have a boyfriend-"

"Who isn't here and I talked to him most of the day today and he watched the show. Scott said you looked great handcuffed like that."

I blushed again and he looked at me with a smile. "You know you need to decide which side you're on," I said and he looked at me with a smile

"Ooh, Hunter said he is gonna do this for me: he is gonna give me a low blow. I said that I will kick his ass, he said that you will protect him."

"Off or on cameras? On cameras, I don't care, kick his ass. Off cameras?" I didn't know what to say. "I guess I will let you kick his ass a little, but not much."

"Shawn, I have a question. Did you kiss Hunter when you came back?"

I looked at him, shocked. I didn't want to tell him though I used to tell him how mine and Hunter's sex was, back then

"Come on! Tell me, it's just a kiss!"

"Well…yeah, but first he kissed me and then after a while I did because…dammit! Look I still love him, ok? But I choose my family over my happiness," I said and he sighed and hugged me tight. I hugged him back when the tears started to come.

Date: Two weeks before Backlash

Hunter Pov

Things got ugly after the match, It was me and Jericho against Booker T and The Hurricane. Nash belted Booker T by accident, Booker T shoved Nash, then knocked Shawn out. This feud just getting worse.

After the show was with Nash in my hotel room "You aren't gonna kill me next week, right?" I asked and he laughed and shook his head

"I'm just gonna be a little angry, on cameras of course, but Shawn said that I can kick your ass a little for real" His smile got bigger.

"What a great friend he is!" I sighed and sat on the bed.

"So how's Scott?" I asked.

"I miss him. Do you miss him?"

"Scott? No!"

"You can't miss Scott, he is mine! I meant Shawn, he still loves you Hunter, and before you ask, yes I talked to him."

"I know, I love him too, he knows it even if we don't say it but we chose something else. He chose his family." I said with a sad sigh

"You two are the most stupid people I ever saw."

"Maybe…I think it's for the best."

"You do?" Nash asked me. Of course I don't! I wanna be with Shawn and love him again. After I didn't answer Kevin left, after couple of minutes I got up, exiting my room and walking to Shawn's room. When I got there I knocked on the door. "Shawn, open up!" After a little while Shawn opened up and I just shoved him against the wall that was inside the room and close the door, he blushed.

"Hunter let me go, what are you doing?" I didn't answer and started to kiss him, for a minute I could feel him kissing me back but then he shoved me away.

"What are you doing?"

"You still love me!" That's all I said and Shawn looked at me and then sigh, sitting on the bed "He told you..." Shawn said quietly and I sat next to him, very close

"I still you love you too." he looked at me and then leaned his head on my chest and I hugged him.

"We can't do this Hunter, I don't wanna cheat."

"I know..." But when he looked at me I kissed him and he kissed me back, God that felt so good, so right. I hoped it would last forever but it didn't. Shawn broke the kiss and he looked at me.

"I want us to be friends...we can't do this." Shawn kissed me one more time, like a goodbye kiss.

"I know Shawn, I know." I kissed him goodbye too and left the room

Date: A week before Backlash

Hunter Pov

It was me vs. Booker T and Shawn as a special guest referee. Last week me and Shawn had an ending. I didn't want it to be an ending but it was. I guess I need to do something to forget him, maybe proposing to Step will do the trick.

Shawn superkicked me during the match, causing Flair and Jericho to come down along with Nash, Nash helped me to get up and then went to help Shawn, whom Flair and Jericho beat a little and then I gave him the low blow and ran from the ring. Shawn helped him out and he looked at me with anger. I was a little afraid but I hope his anger is on cameras.

Date: Backlash 2003

Shawn Pov

It was me, Kevin and Booker vs. Hunter, Ric and Jericho, we lost the match. I was pretty sad but it was a good match. I liked to fight Hunter again and Nash was great in the ring.

Later on that night I was with Kevin in the hotel room. "We kissed each other goodbye," I said suddenly. Kevin looked at me, a little sad.

"You two are still stupid but at least you know now that you still love each other!" He smiled and I smiled, a little. "I am going to talk with my lover so I will let you sleep, Bye Shawn."

"Bye Kev." When Kevin left I was still thinking about Hunter.

I love him. I love Hunter.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and help me deiside what to do with our lovers :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Judgment Day 2003

**Well I just wanna say Hii :D and ask you again if you can help me deicide when to bring Hunter & Shawn back together as a couple~**

**As for other couples in this story, as you see for now we got Kevin & Scott, but we will have some more, I just didn't decided which couples.**

**This chapter is almost all about the love fight because Shawn wasn't on the show until after Judgment Day because I don't know why XD**

**********Thanks to Hvitr istalri for the beta!**  


**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Slash.

* * *

**Judgment Day 2003**

Date: Three weeks before Judgment Day

Shawn Pov

I was at home. I took some off until after Judgment Day because I was sad right now, I heard that Step got a ring-an engagement ring. I was pretty sad. We just kissed goodbye and now he is running to propose to Stephanie? It was as if he was waiting for me to let go of him so he could move on to someone else.

I heard my phone starting to ring so I picked up, seeing it was Hunter.

"Shawn! What's up?"

"I'm good, is the ring beautiful?" I asked and he didn't answer for a second.

"How did you find out?" Hunter asked me.

"People are talking. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I meant to tell you, I really did but…" He didn't have an answer.

"But what, Hunter?"

"Look, I thought about it and I think it's a pretty good idea. I can be happy too, like you, maybe have a family," he told me. "I mean to tell you Shawn, I just didn't find the right time."

"I'm your friend, Hunter! You should have told me!" I yelled into the phone. I was sad but I couldn't do anything, I mean I'm married with kid so I got nothing to blame him for. I couldn't blame myself either, we had moved on.

"So why did you call, Hunter?" I asked

"I just wanted to ask you something Shawn. I just wanted to know if this is really what we want."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we love each other…Why can't we be just together?"

"Hunter, I got my-" He cut me off

"Yeah I know about your family, but have you thought about your own happiness?"

I didn't answer at first. "Hunter, you just proposed to Stephanie. Why are you asking me about my happiness right now?"

"I don't know, Shawn, this is all so…so confusing"

"Why is it confusing? We can't be together Hunter, we've got new lives. You've got Stephanie I've got Rebecca." I tried to make him hate me for this. "Let's just try to forget us…as a couple. Let's remember us as friends" I said with a little sadness

"I love you, Shawn."

"I love you too Hunter." I said and he hung up. I just wanted to be with him but I've got my family. I need something that would take me far from him…but our feud is just making us closer. I could feel my tears already.

God, I believe if I needed to be with Hunter, you will forgive me for anything and will let me be with him. I just wish that I could keep him and my family.

Date: Two weeks before Judgment Day

Hunter Pov

After my conversation with Shawn, I gave up. I will be with Stephanie and I will act like a best friend, not an ex-lover around him.

I was in the locker room when Flair came in.

"Champ! You are so down these past weeks, come on you told me that if you didn't get better you would tell me what's up with you."

I looked at him, I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. "Do you promise not to hate me after that?"

He nodded and I sighed.

"Back in '95 Shawn and I used to date. Until '98, until his back injury."

"When you say dating…you mean…"

"Yeah, he was my boyfriend."

Flair looked at me, a little shocked. "Now you're gonna run away," I sighed.

"No, no! Come on keep going, what's up with you now?" he urged.

"Anyway, we broke up and when he came back it was really confusing because now he found God and he got his family and I got Step and we both love each other but now, we are just…I don't even know if we can be happy like that but I guess we both need to try."

Flair looked at me with a sigh and hugged me a little.

"When you both can't take it anymore, you will have crazy sex and then you two will be back together, I promise you! When your love means so much to you, and you both know you love each other it's just a matter of time before you two will be back together. Just give it some time." He smiled and I looked confused

"Can you please tell me why don't you hate me?"

"You are my friend Hunter, get used to it."

I smiled. I will give it some time.

Date: A week before Judgment Day

Hunter Pov

This week I called Shawn and he called me we talked a lot about stuff. We didn't talk about the whole 'Love' thing-I decided that I will make him crazy, so crazy that he will have to kiss me and want me even more!

I think that all I need to do is push him a little to make him love me even more then he loves me now.

I mean we could cheat and not tell anyone, the girls both know we are super close, and had been friends for a really long time.

I just wish that Judgment Day would be over already.

Date: Judgment Day

Hunter Pov

I had a match against Nash and I lost by DQ. I hope Shawn watched the match. I bet Scott watched the match and now wants to kick my ass for letting him win by DQ.

I called Shawn after the show. "You don't want anyone to touch that belt, do you?" He laughed and I laughed too.

"Well me and my character don't want that so I lost by DQ but my belt is still here!" I smiled

"Hunter I gotta go, the wife is home."

"Bye," I said and hung up.

I just wanted him to be with me a little. To love me, like I love him.

* * *

**Hope you help me ****deicide** with to bring those together XD [I really don't wanna wait untill 2006, and you?] Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Bad Blood 2003

**Ok I decided with we should bring our lovers back together and no I am not gonna tell you XD You just have to read more to find out!**

**Now this chapter is both what happened and the show and the boy love fight with a little help from Flair.**

**Please! Please review :D**

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Slash

* * *

**Bad Blood 2003**

Date: Four weeks before Bad Blood

Hunter Pov

So Shawn and I are all back to be best friends and happy with all that, we don't talk about the best, we both laugh…he spend some time with Evolution because I'm there I think Randy want to kiss his ass or kiss someone else's ass, Dave is kind of quiet and respect Shawn and everybody but I bet that the minute he will find someone beautiful he will act all crazy for him, or her.

Now Shawn was in Evolution's locker room, off cameras of course "Come on Ric do you really wanna start a feud with me like that?" Shawn asked and then he looked at me "Hunter! Stop laughing!"

Ya I laugh because he is so cute! "I'm sorry, why don't you want to do the feud with flair? It will be amazing if both of you wrestle in Bad Blood"

"Because I got my feud with you!"

"No, I got Nash over my head now!" I mean, I wasn't kidding Nash was standing over my head and I looked up on him

"Ya, he got me now" Nash said with a smile on his face

"But look Shawn it's not like it's just you and Flair, it's me too" I smiled "Come on Ric, let's wrestle" Me and Flair got up.

"Or you afraid to lose to me Shawn?" Flair smiled and Shawn looked at him with a sigh

"No, but what do I care, it will be an honor to work with ya"

"Me too" Flair said and we both left the locker room.

Earlier tonight Stone Cold said I got to pick someone to wrestle with tonight that has to be a former Would Champion, I picked Ric as a part of the feud he id gonna have with me, a fake feud but only us knew that.

Before the match Shawn talked to Flair, and Flair was all crazy that he is gonna win, In the end, I win, barely.

Date: Three weeks before Bad Blood

Hunter Pov

I think that being the bad guy always hard because everybody wants to kick your ass for something bad, like Ric, which gave low blow to Shawn in the match, which helped me pined him.

Randy Orton the man In the mask attacked Nash when he want to help Shawn, he did help but not much three of us kicked their ass I think Shawn and Nash are gonna kill in the hotel.

Both of them looked at me with anger and not just me, Randy and Flair were there "Ok let's drink!" Nash said.

"Next time, don't hit so hard!" Shawn said and I sigh "Good I'm not dead"

"Not yet" Nash said "I'm gonna kick your ass in that Hell in a Cell match"

"Good luck" Shawn said to both of us, I think Shawn can be less childish when he really wants to

"Dream on!" I laugh, all of us kept talking and stuff I think I am happy but not completely happy, I still need Shawn with me.

Date: Two weeks before Bad Blood

Shawn Pov

So Ric and I are gonna face one-on-one in Bad Blood during the show he talked about when I was in the top of the WWE and all that I mean I was on my top back then with DX, Hunter all the rest. He was my hero when I as a kid, now he is a friend but still am amazing wrestler.

I was in shock when he told me he knows about Hunter and I, we were in the hotel when he told me.

"He told you, why?"

"Shawn, he was upset so I kindda make him tell me, don't worry though, I won't speak on it, but it doesn't matter I just wanted to speak to you about out match in two weeks, I think it's gonna be great"

"Ya, it think it gonna be great too, if you will excuse me" I got up and when to Hunter's room

"Hunter, open up!" I think I sound pretty angry

He opened the door "What happened?"

"Why did you tell Ric about us?" I entered the room and closed the door and he looked at me with a sigh

"I was a little down Shawn, I can't talk with anybody about it, so he ask and ask and ask and I told him, so what?"

"Why didn't you ask me if it was ok with me?"

"Why do I need your promotion to tell people that I trust them?"

"Because it was our secret?" I looked at him. It obvious, it our secret it was in the past you don't need to tell anybody.

He didn't answer to me and I walk out of the room, heading back to my room.

Date: A week before Bad Blood

Shawn Pov

I think I need a little peace from thinking our mind is amazing some times. I that I thinking about him too much it because the stuff and the great things we did together when we were together, I don't think I will ever forget him and I wish I could.

There was a knock at the door, when I opened I was Ric

"Ric, something is wrong?"

"No I just…can I come in?" I nodded and let him in, closing the door after.

"I just wanted to talk to you and tell you that if you love someone long enough and hard enough don't give them up" He told me and left.

I don't know if I should get back to Hunter everybody that knows about us wants us back together and why? Were we really happy?

Date: Bad Blood

Hunter Pov

Shawn match was good even though he lost because of Randy that came to the ring, I think something was in Shawn mind I could see it in his eyes.

Shawn Pov

Hunter match a Hell in a Cell with Kevin and Mick Foley as a special guest referee it was an amazing match! But Hunter won, Ric sat next to me, watching the match

"Your smile, you two need to be together" Ric smiled and when Hunter music hit he got up and left.

Do we? Do we need to love each other again?

* * *

**Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10: SummerSlam 2003

**Hii guys! This chapter is kindda longer because our next PPV is SummerSlam (Ya there is Vengeance first but that was a SmackDown PPV, Shawn and Hunter isn't on SmackDown...)**

**Rating: _M_**

**Warning: Slash, m/m sex. Now when the date will come to the sex I will write in the date! By the way it's the first time I'm writing slash-sex in fan-fiction~so don't be mean! And please review!

* * *

**

**SummerSlam 2003**

Date: Ten Weeks before SummerSlam

Hunter Pov

I really don't understand Shawn, why would he pissed off because I told Flair? I just needed to talk to somebody, if Shawn didn't talk to me about it so I talked with Flair about it.

Right now it's Kevin, Scott, Shawn and I celebrating that Scott came over, but my feud with Kevin is over and he can see his man and cry to him after I beat his ass last night, we were in Scott and Kevin hotel room

"Hunter I will kick your ass!" Scott said with anger as took care of Kevin which drink beer right now "I'm fine baby" he sigh and looked at Shawn

"Shawn, everything good?"

"Ha? Ya! Everything is good" He smiled

"Look Scott don't kill me but what can I do, I'm better then your Big Sexy boyfriend!" I laughed and Kevin looked at me with a smile "You got my promotion to kick him baby" and Scott looked at me with his killing eyes

"Shawn, help me here!" I ran to hide behind Shawn, he smell so good. Shawn looked at me and then at Scott "How much do you wanna kill him?"

"Very"

"Go to your boyfriend, I will let you kill Hunter later~" Shawn said and Scott walk to Kevin and hugged him

"Thank you"

He turned around and looked at me "I'm the only one who save your ass anyway"

"Oh really? From what I can remember I saved you more old man" I think that was a mistake to say it to him

"Scott, kick his ass~" Shawn smilled and sat next to Kevin as they watched Scott hitting me over and over "Stopp! Scott! Kevin! Shawn! help me!"

"No, I'm an old man, I can't save you" Shawn said

"And I'm hurt, you kicked Big Sexy ass…" Kevin said and both of them laughed.

"I hate you bothhh!" After awhile I was on the floor and Scott was in Kevin's arms

"It was nice to work with you Hunter" Kevin said and I nodded "Ya it was nice to kick your ass" I laughed

"One more time Hunter and I'm killing you for sure" Scott said and I kept quite. After an hour me and Shawn left the room.

"Do you really think I'm old?" He asked and I looked at hi and shocked my head "You are the most childish man I ever known and younger in his heart, this is why I feel in love with you from the started" I smiled and he blushed and went to his room.

Date Nine weeks before SummerSlam

Hunter Pov.

This Raw was the scariest episodes I ever saw, I was there ya but oh my god when Glen first came to me and say that he wanted help because he wanted to take off the mask in front of the would I accepted.

First there was a match Shawn and Nash against Evolution - Flair and Randy.

Then is was me vs. Kane and if he loses then he have to take his make off, he lost but to see him taking his mask off was really the scariest thing I ever saw even though I knew he is gonna do it but still it was freaky.

Date: Eight weeks before Summer Slam

Hunter Pov

No Shawn this week I had a match against RVD, no DQ, falls-count-anywhere match, I won.

My conversation with Shawn on the phone was weird though

"You had a good match tonight!" Shawn said, I can hear his happy voice.

"Really? It was good? Thanks!"

"Hunter, almost a year ago I came back to the WWE, do you think my change is good?"

"I think it is, people loves you Shawn" He knew people loving him, he is amazing I was surprised that he asked me that.

And then he hanged up, without saying goodbye!

Date: Seven weeks before SummerSlasm

Shawn Pov

Good, no Hunter this week, I just gonna go out there talk about what happened in '97 with Bret, I guess Jericho still want to beat me so we gonna do it in two weeks.

And then I don't need to talk about why I hanged up on Hunter, I just wanna kiss him and god let him take all over again and I'm tryin to do nothing, I really am but this guy is making me crazy I just want to be with my family, love them but I can't were there is a hot thing like Hunter in my head.

God he is calling me again and I keep not answering, why can't he stop calling me?

Date: Six weeks before SummerSlam

Hunter Pov

Why Shawn isn't here? Are they trying to keep us apart? I didn't get my answer why he didn't call me! I just want an answer, wanna know if he is ok! I'm starting to worry.

His week I had an six-man elimination tag team match. Randy, Flair and I vs. D-Von, Bubba Ray and Spike Dudley, we won.

I tried to call Shawn once again and I left a message "Buddy I just want to know if you are ok, I'm worried!"

Date: Five weeks before SummerSlam

Shawn Pov

I heard his message the minute he send it and I really need to talk to him but not this week, maybe next week we both not on Raw next week, I can call him later.

I had my match against Jericho, I lost by submission.

In my hotel room I called Hunter who answer almost in second.

"Shawn! thank god! Tell you are ok first of all!"

"I'm fine, I really need to explain myself can we met next week at the hotel? We both off Raw next week and I really feel bad"

"Just tell you are ok, and I will talk to you as long as you want!" I could hear the worry on his voice

"Ya, I'm fine" I hanged up once again.

Date: Four weeks before SummerSlam **(Warning: M/M Sex, you can go to three weeks before SummerSlam if you don't like to read M/M sex)**

Shawn Pov.

I was in the hotel room, waiting for Hunter when I heard the knock I opened the door slowly and he hugged me

"I was so worried!" He sound serious well, he is. I close the door and we looked at each other "Well, why did you hang up?"

"I can't do this anymore!"

"What you can't do anymore"

"This best friends play, I can't!, I love you I can't play your friend I hate myself for this because I know god don't want this"

"But what if god does?" I looked at him

"What if god want us do be happy and together? What if I love you too and can't looked at you without wantin to hold you.." He hugged me "Without wantin to touch you" his face were close to me "Without wanting to kiss you" he kissed my lips and I couldn't do it anymore, I wanted his so…much…

One minute we were standing now he was on top of me, In the bed, still kissing me.

He took off his shirt, I felt like it was our first time, and we both knew we did it a lot back then, before I found god and that.

He took off my shirt and looked at my body "I missed you"

"I missed you too" I told him, kissing his lips. I was drunk with love so I didn't care right now what I did, I just wanted his once again.

I took his pants and he took mine's down, throwing it somewhere and then he looked at the draw "Oh my god" He laughed

"What?" I asked and looked at him "There is a lube and a condom here" he laughed and kissed my lips and then my nipples he knew how much sensitive they were so I moaned "They still sensitive…" he started to suck my nipple and I acted like crazy "No, no stop Hunter, I will cum if you don't stop!"

He stopped and laughed "And we don't want that, do we?" I could feel something cold in my entry "Hunter, it been five years…be easy with me" and he smiled "It been five years for me too" he said and I could feel his finger entering me, before I could moaned I kissed my lips and I kissed him back, warping my legs around him, went he entered another finger I moaned, it felt so good, but I wanted to feel him, inside of me.

Before I could ask anything I didn't felt anything inside of me, my eyes were close but the minute I felt him entering me I hoped my eyes and moaned "Oooh god!" he kissed my lips I didn't know how much I was drunk with love because of him what can I do? I fell for him.

"Hunter…I'm…I'm.." I moaned, I knew I was close

"I know baby, me too" we shout each other name when we both came and he lie next to me, we both were speechless, we just had sex, like old times. I didn't know when I feel asleep, but I did.

Date: The morning after.

Hunter Pov

That was the best night of my life for a long long time, I love Shawn now we can be together when I wanted to hug him, I didn't feel anything, when I opened my eyes…he wasn't there, I sigh…with sadness.

Date: Three weeks before SummerSlam

Shawn Pov.

Both of us weren't in Raw this week, again I think it's a good idea, I didn't want to face him.

After I wake up the morning after our sex I just took a shower and left the room, that was huge mistake I'm just reading the bible today, tiring to make god forgive me for that mistake!

He called me three times, I didn't answer and I didn't want to.

Date: Two weeks before SummerSlam

Shawn Pov

Hunter, Goldberg, Randy, Kevin, Jericho and I are gonna be in the Elimination Chamber which mean I'm gonna see him in two weeks, I didn't want to.

Hunter Pov.

"You did what?" I was talking to Kevin "I had sex with Shawn and now he is not talking to me.." I sigh

"How was it?" I heard Scott asking

"It was so…- wait it doesn't matter! Nash I need you to talk to Shawn! I think he is freking out"

"Of course he is, he found god and all he probably talking to god or something but fine, I will talk to him!"

"Bye" I said and hanged up.

Shawn Pov

I thought it was Hunter, again but I saw Kevin number so I answered

"I Kev, what's up?" I asked

"Are you ok?" He asked, Hunter told him..shit.

"Hunter told him, look Kevin..it was a mistake we were…it was a mistake just tell him I need a little time off between us, tell him good luck in the Chamber for me and good luck to you too" I said and hanged up.

Date: A week before SummerSlam

Hunter Pov

I tried to call him once again after I heard from Kevin that Shawn said that all of it was a freaking mistake! It wasn't! I know that! He loves me! Like I love him! It wasn't a mistake.

Date: SummerSlam 2003

Hunter Pov

Shawn didn't talk to me, I tried to talk to him but all he said was "Leave me alone Hunter"

In the chamber we kicked each other's ass but I won in the end, I didn't know if I cared but I play like I didn, I mean I wanted Shawn to love me, I thought that after that amazing sex we will get back together but no, now he is freaking out.

I love him, I want to be with him.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter! please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Unforgiven 2003

**I don't really know if I should continue the story, I mean I don't really know if people like it or not so I am going to write this chapter and I just wanna know if you like the story and want more.**

**This chapter is more drama! Then what happened at the show.**

**Rating;** T

**Warning:** Slash.

**Unforgiven 2003**

Date: Four weeks before unforgiven

Hunter Pov

I can't stop thinking about that night, our sex so good and I knew that there was more love then sex

"Kevin I don't care, please just talk to him!"

"What do you want me to say, Hunter you knew that he told you too much times that both of you can't do it-"

"Kevin stop, Hunter how was the sex?" I heard Scott asking

"I think you love them too much" Kevin said with a sigh "Don't blame me both of them having sex is hot"

"And what about us? Our sex isn't hot?"

"It is hot Kevin don't worry"

"Guys! Hello! I really don't care right now about your sex life!" I said and I think I heard Scott said that he want to kick my ass

"Anyway please Kevin talk to him once again, I don't want to end our friendship-"

"Friendship? Hunter you had a relationship with Shawn back in '94 even before you two were a couple"

"I don't want to end our –friendship- because we had sex"

"Fine I will talk to him…Hunter, You need to talk to him though"

"I know, and I will if he like it or not" I hanged up.

I was in the backroom when I shut my phone and put it on the chair next to me "Hunter?" I heard Dave and I looked up "Ya?"

"With which friend did you had sex?" I need to talk quiet next time

"I know it's none of my business but it sound like something is wrong"

"It is none of your business I just have some personal problem…with a friend which isn't talking to me right now anyway...I gotta go to the ring, someone need to continue the feud with Goldberg.."

Shawn Pov

I was at home this time when my phone rang, It as Kevin..i bet Hunter told him to talk to me I just couldn't talk to me, it hurts.

"Kevin, what's up?"

"Shawn seriously talk to Hunter you just has sex you didn't do something wrong just talk to him Shawn don't be a child"

"I don't want to talk to him! I don't have to talk to him! We did something wrong Kevin! We are in a relationships! I'm married he got his fiancé, I will talk to him when I'm ready"

Date: 3 weeks before unforgiven

Shawn Pov

I had a match tonight a six man tag team match Goldberg, Maven and I vs. Hunter, Ric Flair and Orton.

In unforgiven I will have a match against Randy Orton the kid as skills but he isn't "The Icon"

I was in the locker room, getting ready for the match when I heard the door closed and I looked up, seeing Hunter.

"You are gonna talk to me. Right. Now." He said to me seriously and I got up from the chair I was sitting home.

"There wasn't any sex" He told to me and I didn't say a thing

"There was lot lot of love!, we had sex Shawn-"

"Hunter it was a mistake, please can we just move on?"

"No! look Shawn I don't want you to forget it, but I just want to you to say it wasn't a mistake I don't' care if we will never talk to each other or just be friends but please, tell me you don't feeling it was a mistake" He hugged to me and I hugged him deep down I know it wasn't a mistake

"It wasn't I want us to be friend Hunter but we can't do this again" I looked at him and he just nodded "Let's go kick your ass"

"Kick my ass? You wish!" I laughed and we walk together to the arena.

Date: Two weeks before unforgiven

Hunter Pov

Shawn and I are friends again, you can see it people notice that something happened between us but no one know what was that thing and nobody ask.

"I wanna be home too! damn you!" I said on the phone and Shawn laughed "I'm here, relaxing…..evening good time!" he teased me

"Shut up! Meanie! When you will be at the show and I will be at home I will kill you!" He laughed again, I always love his voice

"Well you gonna have fun with Goldberg, I'm not gonna be on Raw next week too!"

"Ya next week mean Triple H doing his things"

"Come on you aren't a bad guy you are a good guy…" He said to me I almost could hear his smile.

"Thank you, I love to hear this from you. Shawn I gotta go, I will talk to you tomorrow"

"Ok, Bye" He said and I hanged up. Actually I didn't had nothing to do I just needed to breath I couldn't breath. I loved him I think even too much.

If you know someone so much and so good how can't you love them?

Date: A week before Unforgiven

Shawn Pov

Again in home, I read more bible then I did lately I think it because what happened between us, I think that been after of us, back then helped me be a bad boy and be me before Jesus but right now with Jesus and us not been together and me having a family making me just wanted to find the ways to not love Hunter.

I always keep thinking if that sex was a sigh to something but my brain telling me that not, it wan't…it was a mistake and you need to forget about it, and this is what I'm doing.

I got a call from an unusual caller, I didn't know who it is until I answered

"Ya?"

"Shawn?" I heard Dave's voice, why does he calling me

"Hii Dave, is something wrong with Hunter?" Dave is in Evolution, Evolution means Hunter.

"No, no everything is good I just wanted you to know that I don't really care"

"What do you mean?' I was really confused

"Two-Three weks ago Hunter talked to someone on the phone, and he said he slept with his friend so, I'm really worried, I just wanna know everything ok with the man…do you know anything?" Is this kid has a crush on Hunter?

"N-no I will talk to Hunter for you, don't worry, ok kid?" I said and hanged up.

I called Hunter after that

"Hunter! I think Dave has a crush on you" I said and Hunter laughed

"What make you think that?"

"When I think you talk to Nash about you sleeping with me, then he heard that phone call and he so worried about you" I said and he laughed

"He is just been a good friend, come on and I'm not into guys I sleep with someone too many times with only and only one guy" He said and I blushed.

"What do you care if he has a crush on me or not? I mean I know I'm so hot" Hunter told and I rolled my eyes but ya, Hunter is hot.

"I don't, I'm just saying...anyway I will see you next week" I said with a smile

"Bye Shawn" He said and hanged up

Date: Unforgiven 2003

Hunter Pov:

I think that Goldberg is an amaing wrestler and this is why he won but I believe I could beat him with my evil part.

Shawn match with Randy was not fair but, we are Evolution, bad guys.

I saw Shawn in the back, after my match, he was already ready to go back to the hotel but he down there, I knew I was waiting for me

"You are waiting? You are so sweet" I smiled and he sigh

"You knew I'm waiting for you" He wore his cowboy hat and his tight jeans I always thought he looked hot in them

"I'm just getting a shower and we are ready to go" I smiled and went into the showers..and the locker room was near the showers, I didn't knew what to do, to make him mine again but I'm starting to accept the fact that we will never be together again, and I don't want that.

I still love him.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Survivor Series 2003

**I just wanted to ask again from you guys who read this story to review, I really fell like maybe I'm doing something wrong so I'm just asking for help XD remember, It's my first fic!**

**This chapter is a little longer because Shawn & Hunter are in Raw so after Unforgiven there was No Mercy and it was a SmakDown PPV back then**

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Slash

* * *

**Survivor Series 2003**

Date: Eight weeks before Survivor Series

Shawn Pov

Even though we weren't on the show this week we both wrestle right now, each other as a training "I am not gonna lose to you Hunter!" I smiled, I wore my gear ring, hw wore his.

"Dream on HeartBreak" He smile to me and we started wrestle, It was different, this time there wasn't any referee and it wasn't the first time we trained together, I remember back then we had two kinds of training, in the ring and in the bed.

Because of my thoughts he hit me and I fall on my face "Ouch!" I held my face

"Oh my god! Shawn, are you ok?" he bend over and held my face, looking at my eyes

"I'm sorry I was thinking too much" I chuckled and he sighed

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing special" I said, he still held my face, I don't want us to do this again but all of this, this love is making us crazy "If it wasn't anything special then you can tell me"

"I forgot about it! Now let's kick your ass!" I stood up and we wrestle again, I hit him with Chin sweet music and if there was a referee I would have won

"I am amazing as always!" I smiled, helping him to get up

"Ya, Ya…keep telling that to yourself" He chuckled

Date: Seven weeks before Survivor Series

Hunter Pov

I put a new plane $100,000 to who ever to take Goldberg and he has a tag team match with Shawn later on tonight..Shawn will have a little feud with Mark Henry and I'm not wrestling tonight just talking.

I saw the tag team match and what Mark have down to Shawn and I was worried because he was bleeding and he took Goldberg so I had no choice but to give him the $100,000

When they took Shawn to the back I think I ran to him "Are you ok?" I asked as a doctor started to taking care of his bleeding head

"Ya, I'm fine" He sigh, closing his eyes.

I don't know what do to anymore, I think that part of me sayin that I need to move on and give up and marry to Step but the other part saying that I need to keep fighting and for now my first part is wining.

After the doctor took care of Shawn we got back to the hotel.

Date: Six weeks before Survivor Series

Hunter Pov,

This time I am the one who is home planning my own wedding but right now I'm seeing Raw when Goldberg accidentally speared Shawn again I was worried but I couldn't do anything because I wasn't there but I will call him, later.

After Raw was over I wait a little before I called Shawn, he answer after couple of rings.

"Ya, Hunter?" He said

"Are you ok? I saw what happened on Raw"

"Ya, Ya I'm fine…I'm in the hotel room, tring to relax a little. How was your day at home?"

"It was great, but I miss Raw" we laughed

"Well you aren't gonna be next week too, so have fun with your break! While I will enjoy~" He laughed and I sigh

"I wanna relax a little, I will talk to you later, ok?"

"Ya, bye" I said and hanged up. But then my phone started ringing again when I answered, without knowing who it is.

"He slept with Bret Hart" the voice said and hanged up

"Hello? Hello?" I hanged up my phone and I was really confused, what the fuck just happened?

Slept with Bret? Who?

Date: Five weeks before Survivor Series

Hunter Pov

I still thinking about this mysterious phone call, I had to ask Shawn about it!

After Raw and I knew Shawn was ok because I watched I called him

"Hunter you gotta stop calling all the time, it's getting really weird" He laughed and I didn't laughed

"Ok, what's wrong?" He ask

"Shawn, did you sleep with Bret Hart?" he didn't answer to me

"Shawn! did you?" I asked again

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Answer my question Shawn!" I was angry

"Ya, did..but only once.."

"When?" He didn't answer to me "Shawn! when did you slept with him?"

"After our Iron-man match" He said, we were together at that time..i knew he was too tired and I was at the hotel during that match…I was so happy when he became the champion..the next day we didn't leave the bedroom.

"You cheated on me?" I was in shock

"It was the tension Hunter…one minute we were yelling at each other and the next..-"

"He is fucking you" I finished for him

"Hunter it was years ago…-"

"I don't care, how could you?"

"How did you find out?'

"Someone called me and told me" I said

"Hunter it was years ago and I loved you more and it was one time and I regret it"

I hanged up on him. I couldn't listen anymore

Date: Four weeks before Survivor Series

Shawn Pov

Both of us was in Raw today, Hunter just a little to celebrate with Dave and me because I had a match against Goldberg for the would heavyweight championship we both lost because Dave came and kick my ass then kick Goldberg's ass.

And then Evolution came into the ring while I was heading to the back I looked at Hunter and he didn't looked at me

I couldn't believe he found out I slept with Bret it was shock I didn't knew someone that knew about that…I wanted to kill that person who told Hunter but it was years ago I don't know why Hunter cares right know.

After the show was over I looked for Hunter when I found him he was with Evolution

"Hii Shawn" Everybody said and Hunter looked at me

"Hey guys, Hunter can I speak with you?" he nodded and got up and we go to a little private place "What?" He ask

"Why are you mad at me, it was years ago Hutner…I told you I didn't even like what I did, I felt horrible but I stayed with you, not him"

"I know it was long ago but you still cheated on me Shawn even if we aren't together now"

"Just forgive me Hunter, I made a mistake which happened years ago.."

"I will. But not right now..i still need to find who told me"

"I want to find out too" I told him and he went back to Evolution.

Date: Three weeks before Survivor Series

Hunter Pov

Both of us weren't on Raw this week I was glad, I didn't want to speak with him I know it a little childish and it was years ago but part of me still love him and it hurt to find our like that

Date: Two weeks before Survivor Series

Hunter Pov

Again I am at home, getting ready for the match in two weeks, I think it will be a great match I am ready to get my belt back

Shawn is going to be in a five-on-five Survivor Series elimination match Team Bischoff vs. Team Austin, Shawn was on team Austin.

I think that I need to move on, to not think of Shawn just live my life..I don't think we will ever be together again I just need forgive and forget.

Date: A week before Survivor Series

Shawn Pov

I won my match against Randy Orton next week I am going to be in a really fun match I hope our team will win and I hope Hunter will forgive me.

I think been apart of something that was so good to me these days and then he found out I cheated on him it hurts I didn't think he will ever find out about that.

But he did cheated on me with Chyna but I knew about that he didn't knew about Bret

Date: Survivor Series 2003

Hunter Pov

I looked at Shawn right now "I forgive you, but we need to find out who know about that.." I hugged him and he hugged me

"We will but right now I got a match, good luck on your match" He told me and left.

Ya I really need to forget everything and move on

I saw the five-on-five match and Team Bischoff won but it was an awesome match

I lost my match against Goldberg, a little sad but it's cool.

The only thing I need to do now is playing a good friend and move on.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Armageddon 2003

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Now I don't really know when Hunter and Step got married, like I said –most- of the things in this story real, the rest isn't and it's my story…so I can do whatever I want :P**

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Slash

* * *

**Armageddon 2003**

Date: Four weeks before Armageddon 2003

Hunter Pov

No Shawn this week I was pretty glad, my wedding with step went…great I guess.

Shawn was there, a lot of friends and people were there. Been married to the daughter's boss is..well...I don't know who is it but I like Step she is a sweetheart, when she want to.

I think I saw something sad in Shawn's eyes…but he act like he was very happy for us, I don't know what will happened between but something is always happening

We knew that our feud need to be back for awhile, which I was really happy, fighting with Shawn is always fun.

"Shawn! seriously, I know you love me too much but really, stop calling" I laughed as I thought that Shawn called

"How can you forgive him?" It was that man again that told me about Shawn and Bret

"He is my friend…and we were together years ago..i don't care now" I said

"Really? You love him too much, this is why you had a hard time forgive him…you still in love with him!"

"Who the hell are you?" I was angry but he hanged up

Date: Three weeks before Armageddon 2003

Shawn Pov

Now we both here, he got his match with Goldberg, again

And I am teaming up with Jericho, weird but good.

I think that if you look back at both of Hunter and I you think we were awesome not a lot of people knew we were sleeping together but the people that knew loved us, like Nash and Scott or I guess Bret knew I remember the he say that I was cheating on my other half, which was Hunter that time..now Ric knows and someone that calling Hunter knows.

I really thought that some thing will happened we will e together again even if I didn't even think about it but we both know that we need to move on. We are great friend, bestfriend we had amazing time together but we, what we did together like been together and DX.

I saw Hunter and he looked at we an we know both of understand…that we need to move on with our life and the only think we need to do now is to work and hang out like friends.

Date: Two weeks before Armageddon 2003

Hunter Pov

Home again, Shawn had a six man tag team match, he won with his team.

I really needed find out who was that person and why his he doin it…his voice wasn't familiar to me Shawn didn't hear his voice so he couldn't help.

Date: Armageddon 2003 (Nothing special the week before Armageddon)

Hunter Pov

Shawn had a match against Dave and won

When I went to my match I saw Jericho

"Hunter" He said and his voice was so familiar to the one who called me

"You weren't on WWF when it's happened, who did you found out?" I asked seriously

"I didn't knew.." He laughed

"I just said –He- Slept with Bret..not Shawn, you are the one who jump and said it was Shawn, for me no one slept with Bret, I didn't know anybody that slept with him but then I found out you fucked Shawn back then and he slept with Bret it was something amazing that I didn't even planed!"

He laughed and I was angry

"Now, you should do what I am telling you do to..if you don't want your wife to find out…or his wife" Jericho laughed again and left.

I was in shock.. Jericho? From all the people in the would is blackmailing me

I went to find Shawn but I couldn't because I have a match now from the belt.

I won the match, again playing like I care but right now I didn't, right now my mind was on this son of a bitch Jericho…I knew Shawn went back to the hotel because he didn't feel very well, when I ask people said that he had a headache.

I went back to the hotel with the belt and I went to Shawn's room when I knock Shawn open, he looked fine, except the ice in his head

"Ya, Hunter?" He went back to the room and lie on the bed, I closed the door and sat next to him

"It's Jericho"

"What?" He looked at me

"The called, it's Jericho"

"He was in WCW in that time, I think..he couldn't have known"

"He didn't he just guess"

Shawn looked at me with shock "He guessed? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I swear" I said and then there was a knock on the door "I will open" I said, when I opened it was Jericho "Knew you will be here..running straight to Shawn" He laughed and entered into the room and Shawn looked at him with anger

"Get out Jericho"

"No, I will not get out because both of you are going to be my bitchs" I just went face to face against him, nose to nose with anger in my eyes

And he smiled "Hunter..you want the wife to find out?" Jericho laughed and Shawn looked at him with anger

"What do you want Jericho? Because of you my headache is worse"

"I am sorry for that anyway you too will do what ever I am telling you to do if now both or your wife will known that you used to fuck each other"

Both of Shawn and I looked at him with anger..and he just walked out of the room with a smile on his face

I looked at Shawn and he looked at me

"I hate Jericho" Both of us said and I sat down on the chair and we didn't talk about it, eventually…I left the room

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14: Royal Rumble 2004

**I starting to find out that there is people that like that story and it's make me happy! So thanks guys!**

**The next chapter is a little what happened on the show because the feud between Shawn and Hunter returned and what is going too happened with Jericho! So hope you enjoy :D**

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Slash

* * *

**Royal Rumble 2004**

Date: Six weeks before Royal Rumble

Hunter Pov

Our feud is back…my feud with Goldberg is done..my belt is back to me and I got Jericho over my head..our both mine and Shawn's head

I got a match tonight a Handicap match RVD & Shawn vs. Evolution (Hunter, Dave and Flair)

I saw Shawn before the match last night he had a headache so I had to check up on him

"How do you feelin?" I ask, I was wearing my ring gear

"How do you think? I got Jericho blackmailing me! And I don't want this because I don't have time to deal with it!" He said with anger

"Shawn, clam down! I didn't even meant Jericho I meant you head" I ask "But ya, I want to kill Jericho too"

"Ooh..my head is fine, thanks for asking" He smiled to me

And then we saw Jericho entered to the locker room

"Can't be apart? You are both so sweet, really" Jericho laughed

"Jericho we have a match in ten minutes..can we do this later?" Shawn asked with a sigh

"Well Shawn in next week we are going to be in San Antonio, your home town…" Shawn looked at him with anger

"No, it can't wait but I will do something nice and he will talk in the hotel room after your match, good luck" he said and left

"Do we even know what will happened in San Antonio..?" I asked

"Vince said that Foley, as a last act as a co-GM he will make some main event I don't know what is going to be" Shawn sigh

"Come on, let's go kick your ass" I said with laugh and Shawn looked at me

"As someone who called 'The Game' you don't' know how to play it" Shawn laughed and ran before I kicked his ass

In the match he actually pinned me, And Foley said that both of are, in two weeks are going to wrestle in Shawn's home town for my belt.

"Told ya you can dream on" He laughed as we were on our way to the hotel and I chuckled with a soft sigh

"We are going to wrestle again" I looked at him and he smiled "Always a pleasure"

"Ya, I hope it will be a great match" I smiled

When we got to the hotel we already saw Jericho, near my hotel room "Open the door Hunter people. Old man..get in with him" Jericho laughed and I called see Shawn just want to kick his ass

We both entered into the room, set on the bed as Jericho was standing "I got a question, Shawn..how was your sex with Bret?"

Shawn looked at him still with anger "Why do you wanna know? What do you want from us Jericho? Why can't you forget about it, what happened between us was storyline!" Shawn said, Shawn meant probably about their storyline in WrestleMania XIX

"I know, I think it will be fun, don't you think, to play with you two. Really, I'm doing this for fun..now answer me Shawn" Jericho smiled

I looked at him and he looked at the floor, I didn't know if I wanted to hear this

"It was a mistake, it was the tension...there was no love in that sex" Shawn said

"I ask how was the sex not what you felt!" Jericho looked at Shawn

"It…it was rough so..I don't really remember how was it.." Shawn looked like he is going to vomit or something.

"Stop it Jericho!" I said and I got up from the bed and I faced him

"You got no reason to do it! You know he, no..acutally you don't know..he doesn't like to talk about it anymore, or anything that happened in the past..so stop!" I was in protective mood.

"You two had sex?…I mean, of course back then..but now…you two had sex?" He ask, like he liked the information

"Sick bastard" I said and he laughed

"No, we didn't…both of us are married now, we won't cheat. Now please..get out" Shawn said, looking at the floor. Good, that's good that he lied.

Jericho left, I was surprised but relived, I hugged Shawn.

"I am so sorry Hunter, for cheating on you…and I am sorry that I didn't stop us for having sex again"

"Don't be" I kissed his forehead and then he left to his room

Date: Four weeks before Royal Rumble (In Five weeks there was The Best of 2003 on Raw, so nothing special)

Shawn Pov

Our match was next and we didn't see each other or Jericho..thank god.

I thought about the good part is being in my home town! It was amazing! Before the match I said to Hunter good luck and went to the ring

I gave everything there, and I almost won but when Bischoff came and screwed me up..i knew it gonna happened but I gave everything to San Antonio, I think it was great match.

This past weeks as been rough for both of us because of Jericho and we both don't like it, we will have to find out a way to deal with him!

Date: Three weeks before Royal Rumble

Hunter Pov

We both were on Raw, we didn't wrestle but we were there because of our feud, Stone Cold when both Stone Cold, Shawn and I were in the ring he said that our match is going to be in Royal Rumble and it's going to be a Last Man Standing match.

I pedigreed Shawn after that and in the back we looked at each other and laughed "I hate when you pedigree me…" He said with his childish voice

"Well, I hate when you Sweet Chin Music me" I said with a sigh "It's going to be a bloody mess-awesome match, isn't it?"

"Ya" He smiled to me, we talk a lot until I went to the ring to help Ric and Dave in their match, Shawn came into the ring and kick me in the face…did I mention that I hate when he do that?

At my hotel room Dave gave me an ice to put in my chin and Shawn laughed "It's not funny! You were to close to me, again!"

"I am so sorry!" He smiled and then there was a knock on the door, Dave open and Jericho came in "Hii big boy, I need to speak with there two, alone.." Jericho looked at Dave and Dave looked at him with anger and step out of the room

"Until that night was cool. You ruined it in the second you came in to my room Chris" I sigh.

"It's always a pleasure! Anyway guys I would like you two-" I cut him off

"You know what, shut up…our wives would never believed you..they know who close we are, like brothers so I think they will laugh in your face!" I said to him seriously

"And I mean I am married to the boss's daughter…so..stop what you are doin to us!" I said and Shawn looked at me with a smile

Jericho was speechless

"Ya, Jericho..leave!" I got up from where I sat on my bed, I held him in his shirt and throw him out of the room "You…You will pay for this Hunter!" I sigh and close the door after I entered again to my room.

Shawn looked at the door and then a me "My hero"

"I know, I just couldn't deal with him anymore, I got a match against you in three weeks don't need Jericho to blackmailing me now" I sigh and he smiled

I think that what make our relationship so…hot and good was that we act like brothers, even more then lovers, we are just good with each other and that's what made that relationship special.

Date: Two weeks before Royal Rumble

Shawn Pov

We both were in the ring, with The Coach..i really hate Hunter's character..when Hunter succeed it never bothered me I thought he deserved it, his character made him…stronger and good in this business

When I superkicked The Coach as Hunter just look then went away..run away.

In the back when I was right to go home I saw Hunter "Shawn" He looked serious "I gotta ask it…You sex with Bret-" I cut him off

"No, don't continue..i know where you go with it" I said

"What happened with Bret was a mistake, and I didn't like what I did…when I was with you I felt awful for cheating on you, this is why I don't wanna cheat on Rebecca, Hunter I loved you and sleeping with Bret happened because of the tension and the hate between the two of us..now please, forgive and forget Hunter" I left the locker room and drove back to the hotel

Date: Royal Rumble 2004(Nothing interesting at the week before)

Shawn Pov

Our match was amazing..a Last Man Standing match, Hunter won after a good fight we both gave but I was...exhausted

The EMT took care of our both bloody body, I looked at him and he didn't looked at me because Flair was with him, sometimes, deep inside I wish I never would have married, but I love that I have a son, but I wish I had the son but not the marriage, God please forgive me for sayin this but..I wish I could be with Hunter.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy review please! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: WrestleMania XX 2004

Hello~! Everybody o: again another chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rating: T

Warning: Slash

* * *

**WresteleMania XX (20)**

Date: Seven Weeks before WrestleMania

Hunter Pov

Benoit? Really? A fued with Benoit? Both of us are after a Last Man Standing match and now I got Benoit.

After the three of us went to the back we looked at each other "Look Hunter, I think it will be a great idea" Chris Benoit said to me, Shawn sat on the chair, he looked like he wasn't here

"I know, I know I'm just tired because of the match last night…Shawn are you here?"

I looked at Shawn and then after couple of seconds he looked at me and nodded, Chris left and I sat next to Shawn

"What's up with you?" I asked and he didn't say anything

"Come on Shawn, you can tell me..is Jericho..-"

"No, no…it's nothing Hunter, I will see you later" He got up and left. What the hell is wrong with Shawn?

After couple of minutes I got up and went to Evolution's locker room. I saw Ric, Dave and Randy there

"Champ!" Ric smiled to me and all of them looked at me

"You look down Hunter" Randy told me and I wasn't I was just worried a little for Shawn

Three of them needed to go anyway to the ring but when Dave and Ric left Randy looked at me

"You want to meet the bar, maybe to talk? It's helping" He smiled and I nodded, the kid just tried to make friend or something

After the show went off and we went back to the hotel I went to my room to sleep a little, when I woke up I got ready and went to the bar, to met Randy.

He was already there and I sat next to him "Hunter! What do you want to drink?"

"Beer"

He asked the bartender to bring me a beer, ok I will go with that flirt…

"So why are you down?"

"Something is up with Shawn…" I said with a sigh

I bet he wasn't planning on sayin it! "Again?..I mean…sorry"

"It's fine kid" I laughed and he came closer to me, a little "Hunter, what do you think of me?"

Ok...the kid is starting to get weird, really I mean the only man I had sex with was Shawn, and I'm not gay, I am not even bi but…I'm straight-bi, but the kid is amusing me.

"I think you look good and great wrestler with a future"

"You think I'm look good?" He came closer to me…his face was so close to mine

"Hunter" I heard Shawn's voice and turned around, sometimes…I'm glad that man alive

Randy looked pretty pissed

"Can I talk to you?" Shawn said, Is Shawn pissed?

"Can't you see we-"

"Sure" I said with a smile and got up and went with Shawn to a walk

"What the hell?" He looked at me when we stopped

"What do you want from me? I can't blame him for having the hots for me" I smiled, Shawn is jealous! "Shawn, are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous, Idiot" He sigh

"Ok, fine…do you mind telling me what's up with you?' I asked him

"No, its none of your business…go ahead and fuck Randy"

"He isn't my type" I looked at Shawn

"What is your type?" I grasped Shawn's hand and went with him to the hotel's restroom

"Hunter, what are you doing?" I shoved him into one of the restroom's cells.

And started kissing him like a teenage went they makeout

He shoved me away and looked at me "No, I am not having sex with you again or here"

"I know, I just want one last kiss" I told him and he looked at me, I came closer to him and when our lips touched we kissed each other, but went the door opened and we saw Jericho, we both looked at him first then stopped kissing and he smiled "I told you you gonna pay for it Hunter" I looked at the camera in his hand

"I took a picture before I got in here, you two so in love"

Shawn just got out of the restroom and I looked at Jericho with anger before he left.

Date: Six weeks before WrestleMania XX

Shawn Pov

I didn't think about it, I didn't talk about it…I had my match with Randy, I won thanks to Foley and Hunter came into the ring, trying to hit me but brfore that Benoit came to save me and Hunter ran away.

In the back Benoit and I talked "Thanks" I smiled, he smiled too "It's nothing, it was supposed to happened anyway" He smiled and left I saw Hunter can in and I walked away

"Shawn! Shawn!" I didn't talk to him, I didn't want to

Date: Five weeks before WrestleMania

Hunter Pov

Why is he ignoring me? Dammit! In the past weeks Shawn is more with Benoit then me, it wasn't my fault that Jericho saw us kissing and he didn't say anything because he is busy with his storyline.

Then ya, I laughed when Shawn superkicked Chris and sing the contact to the match

In the back room I tried to talk to Shawn again "Shawn! please, you keep doing this!"

"Yes I can, asshole!" and left, I am an asshole? What about him?

Date: Four weeks before WrestleMania

Shawn Pov

I had a match against Benoit, turing the match Hunter came to the ring with the belt and Benoit was distracted by Hunter and superkicked, which gave me the winning, Hunter help me to my feet, it wasn't supposed to happened but I know he is telling me that he still cares about me and then he pedigreed me, which was supposed to happened

After Austin came and told us that we have, in Mania a triple threat match for the belt, I was in shock but then I smiled, it's going to be a great match.

Date: Three weeks before WrestleMania

Shawn Pov

No, the feeling of the crippler crossface isn't good, it hurts and the only thing I did is to save Benoit!

In the back Hunter came in to the locker room and close the door "You are going to talk to me!"

"No I am not!" I told him and got up. He shoved me down

"Then listen to me!" He said seriously

"Fine" I didn't looked in the eyes, I looked at the floor when he started talking

"We kissed, Jericho saw it and for now he doesn't doing anything, because he is busy! And that kiss was good! I wanted one last kiss from you, is this so wrong?"

I looked him in the eyes "No, it's not…because I wanted you kiss me" I got up and looked at him eye to eye "I wanted you to touch me again, and fuck me again!" I was almost in tears.

"You are the only man I ever slept with Shawn, you were my lover, my friend the one I needed to keep and eye on so he doesn't go around naked! Because he is crazy!" He told me

"I have changed!"

"I know! Sometimes I wish you didn't!"

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have this marriage!"

"Mine too!"

"Because I still love you!" we both said together and then we looked at each other and sigh

"How can we still love each other?" I asked him

"We were happy together I guess, we were happy together" I smiled

"Shawn let's be happy again, please…come on…think about out happiness, the wives know we hang with each other a lot and we see each other all the time…and you want to be with me!"

"I do, Hunter I really do, but we.."

"Just think about it..if you still want me to love you, hold you, kiss you.." and the last one he whisper to my ear "And fuck you" and blushed and he left.

Date: Two weeks before WrestleMania

Hunter Pov

I love Shawn, I really do..i can even cheat for him, for my- our happiness, he still didn't gave me an answer it will even talk awhile until he those.

When I came in to the ring to help Evolution kick Shawn and Benoit..i looked at Shawn and for a second he looked and me and blushed, I think he blushed I smiled and kept playing my game

Date: A week before WrestleMania

Shawn Pov

This week we all talked in the ring, I wished Benoit luck and Hunter with his character that I can't stand..I am always seeing to myself to remember that the real Hunter has a good heart and he is a good man.

I still thinking about Hunter's offer..Hunter is giving me…no I wanted this I want to be with him, it's not him…it's us and I don't know if I want that thing..to cheat.

More important Benoit, Hunter and I got a match for the belt…I think it's going to be an amazing match.

Date: WrestleMania XX

Hunter Pov

Our match is now and it's going to be hard..they both want my belt and I am doing everything to keep it mine but in the end I tap out the Benoit.

It was the plan but I still got a great match with them

In the back I saw Shawn and he looked at me "I don't know what to tell you" He told me

"It's hard decision.."

"Take your time Shawn, I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review Please :D**


	16. Chapter 16:  Backlash 2004

**So because of school and stuff there will be not so much updates, I will try to make 3-4 updates on weekends.**

**Now for the record cheating is wrong XD really wrong XD don't do it! It's just because it's my story so I can do whatever I want! XD Like I told to my friend "If I want to, I can make a panda the president of USA and he WILL talk! :O"**

**Warning**: Slash

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Backlash 2004**

Date: Five weeks before Backlash

Shawn Pov

"Don't look at me like that Hunter" I told him after he heard my answer

"Why do you want to wait until over feud it over? God knows when it will be over!" He told me. We both were on Raw, in the locker room in a couple of minutes Hunter need to go to the ring to say his things about losing the belt last night.

"Because right now, it want to kick your ass because your character is an ass" He laughed

"It supposed to be like that"

"I know! But it can't stand it, when it's over I will think about it and you know our feud need to be over in a two-three months, so wait a little, you waited over a year now, didn't you?"

"No!" I knew he lie to me but…ego is a powerful thing.

"Ya, ya big guy…go to the ring" I told him and he sigh when he left I looked at the floor. What am I going to do? I really have no problem to be with him now, because I know he is amazing person when we are off cameras, but I didn't know what to tell him. He wanted us do to something wrong for our..happiness and I knew that if I will be with him again I will be happy, because we were happy back then, why would it be different now?

After I came to the ring to save Benoit's ass from Evolution , Bischoff said that tonight it's going to be Evolution – without Hunter vs. Benoit and I.

In the back I talk to Benoit off cameras I knew he is happy that we won the belt and I was happy for him, to be the champ is always good

We won the match , after Dave taped out.

I didn't see Hunter after that.

Date: Four weeks before Backlash

Shawn Pov

I was in the locker room, alone when they said that Hunter will do to Smackdown, we didn't know how will go in the draft lottery, I saw Hunter spit water all over one of the divas on the show and I chuckled…but if he will go to Smackdown I will never see him, only in PPVs

I walk out us the locker room, Vince said that I needed to go to Bischoff to tell him to get me on SD so I can beat Hunter.

But before that, off cameras I saw Hunter "Shawn…listen.."

"If you're going to SD we can't do it" I told him

"Don't worry, they will get me back to Raw later" He smiled "You knew about that?" I sigh

"Ya" I sigh again and went to Bischoff, on cameras

Later that night it was a mess everybody was in the ring, fighting after Evolution came, Cena and Rey come…and me, that superkicked Hunter…It was a mess! But ya, in the end they let Hunter stay in Raw, I was happy.

Date: Three weeks before Backlash

Hunter Pov

Our match is going to be a WMXX rematch, Benoit, Shawn and I for the belt.

Shawn had a tag team title match but because of Johnny Nitro as special guest referee they didn't get the belt and I lost…to the new Raw member… Shelton Benjamin.

Later in the hotel I was in my room when I heard a knock on the door, when I opened I saw Randy "Randy, something wrong?" I was just with pants, he looked at my body and I was amused with that…the kid as a crush on the game, really, I can't blame him.

"No I just wanted to know what's up and.." he can't even talk, it's so my phone rang "wait a minute" I said and answer my phone.

"Ya?"

"Hunter?, Jericho is in my room" I heard Shawn said and I sigh "I'm coming" and I hanged up

I want to pick up a shirt "Is something important going on Randy?" I ask while I put my shirt on

"No, is there something wrong with ya?"

"Ya, Shawn called..he need something so I'm coming to his room" Randy looked angry

"Is it important?" Randy ask

"Pretty much, now..please" we both exit my room and I went to Shawn's room.

When Shawn opened I saw Jericho "What do you want?" I asked while Shawn closed the door "You didn't bother us for weeks, why now?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you to are fucking each other again and because I am blackmailing you..so I am going to have fun with that" He smiled

"Just tell us what do you want.." Shawn said with a sigh

"Answer the question"

"We aren't fucking each other at the moment" Shawn said with a sigh 'At the MOMENT?'...good job Shawn.

"So you two are a couple again? It's so sweet!" Jericho smiled, Shawn blushed

"No, we aren't!" Shawn said

"Come on, you said 'At the moment!'"

"We aren't a couple" I said

"Ya, ya…anyway so if you don't want that hot kiss in the restroom to get to your wives…Shawn you should blow Hunter" He smiled and Shawn looked at him with shock

"What? Never!" He said…he did blow me back then, and it was good, really good..But I didn't want him to do something he didn't want to, right now.

"Where is the video anyway?" I asked and Jericho showed me the cameras I just took it throw it to the wall, it broke Jericho looked at me with shock and me and Shawn smiled

"No! my sex video!" He started to cry

"It was just a kiss, no sex in there" I said

"It was sex for me!" Jericho picked up the broken cameras and left, he is so weird

We looked at each other and started to laugh, I sat down on the bed "Omg he is so weird" Shawn said and I looked at him

"No Hunter, I am not going to blow you right now"

"I didn't say anything"

"I know what your horny mind is thinking" He sighed and sat on my lap, warping his hands around my neck, I looked at his eyes "Is this mean…-"

"No, not yet…" he kissed my lips, and I kissed his…god maybe it's a god sign I hugged his hips, getting him closer to me.

"Sleep here tonight" He asked me and I nodded before I could do anything we just slept in the bed together…like old times.

Date: Two weeks before Backlash

Hunter's Pov

The day after we woke up last week we smiled but didn't say anything, we drink a coffee and we didn't say anything but we knew that we wanted to be together but it was Shawn's choice.

After Shelton won AGAIN by count out Evolution and I kicked him wide open. Benoit, Shawn and Foley came to the save

After that when four of all three of them, Shawn, Benoit and Foley were in the ring with Bischoff I came into the ring and rest of Evolution attacked from behind I hit Shawn with my best friend the sledgehammer…I hope he knows all of that is only on cameras, Randy RKO's Foley and I pedigreed Benoit on the chair

In the back I saw Shawn with a ice to his head "I am sorry.." I told him, his eyes were close "It's fine..Hunter about last week..-"

"No, take your time Shawn..but just for you to know..I loved sleeping with you again" I smiled

"Me too"

Date: A week before Backlash

Hunter Pov

All three of us think that Backlash is going to be a good match, amazing match and all the night we just tried to prove we are better

But our match tonight..eight man tag team match Shelton, Shawn, Foley and Benoit vs. Evolution, Shawn's team won after he pined Orton…what happened this Sunday is a mystery.

Date: Backlash 2004

Shawn Pov

Our match is next, I told both of them good luck and I really hoped it's going to be an amazing match.

I tapped out, it's hurts! The sharpshooter hurts..Benoit still the champ. Now that all of it over I can again think about me and Hunter..I think I want us to be together but ya… I will wait until our feud is over.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Please Please Please review :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Bad Blood 2004

**So in this chapter the feud between Hunter and Shawn is officially over. The next chapter is going to be two PPVs and then the same is going to be to the next next chapter. It will take me awhile to write those two because after Bad Blood, Kane injured Shawn's neck and Shawn was out for four months, so I got a little problem with those chapters.**

**Any way~Hope you enjoy this**

**Warning**: Slash, M/M sex.

**Rating**; M

* * *

**Bad Blood 2004**

Date: Eight weeks before Bad Blood

Shawn's Pov

Now all of us as a feud but in cameras me and Benoit are good, it's Hunter that screw it all! The sad thing is my feud with Hunter is going to end soon, at Bad Blood, when Vince told us that, I just looked at Hunter but he smiles, a very small smile and I knew what he meant, he is going get his answer in two months and I was just speechless.

Don't get me wrong I love Hunter, back then I did crazy things to keep him mine, before I found god and that.

I think it Happened in '96, when we were at this bar when me and Hunter couldn't stop making out like crazy, and no one really knew us so…we didn't care and then when I walk to get drinks I saw someone flirting with Hunter and touching him I was angry, when I walk back I took the drink and spilled it in the man's face, he looked angry

"What the hell?"

"Don't mess with him…" I told him awhile I hugged Hunter and he wanted to fight so I stopped hugging Hunter and then before I gave him my superkick Hunter stopped my leg

"Shawn, you can break his jaw, come on…Jealous boy!...let's go back to the hotel…" He kissed my neck, and told to the boy

"Sorry kid, I'm taken" he kissed me and we left, after that he told me that I was crazy for doing that. You can ask everybody back then, I was a princess and a bitch, ask everybody, Scott, Nash, Sean all of them will tell you that I was hard person to deal with, But Hunter did deal with me….

Now I'm sitting here and the locker room after I knew that in two weeks I will have a match for the belt against Benoit, I saw Hunter on the TV..his character was mad about that match..I smiled, after a while when I talked to some of the wrestlers in the locker room I saw Hunter coming in

"Shawn!" He smiled and sat next to me

"You are jealous of me" I laughed

"I don't! I just came here to try not to kill you! I'm kidding…I know all of that is apart of our feud which will end in Bad Blood" He looked at me

"I promise..You will get an answer after Bad Blood" I smiled, walking out of the locker room.

Later that night I got to superkicked Hunter. I love working with him…I really don't want our feud to be over.

Date: Seven weeks before Bad Blood

Hunter Pov

Ok, don't mess with Tajiri…the weird green things is painful to my eyes right now! After my scene with Bischoff I walked to the locker room with a towel in my eyes.

I heard familiar laugh "Shawn, Shut up!" I told him and he made me sit down and he looked at my eyes "Let's see..green face" He laughed again and I looked at him like I wanted to kill him "Sorry, let me try to take care of it" He laughed, again.

He took the towel from me and put some water on it then put it in my eyes as I shut them down "Green face" He laughed

"Shawn, don't mess with me right now!"

"Are you seriously going to wrestle with that thing?" He asked and I sigh

"Ya, I need to my evil character and kick Tajiri's ass" He chucked "Shawn, shut up!"

"I'm sorry" He moved the towel away and kiss my eyes gently, then I open my eyes, our faces were so close

"Shawn, you can't do that anymore, kiss me or actin like we are together and then tell me that you will let me know after our feud is over!" I got up and looked him in the eyes.

"You are right..fine I will stop that and I will let you know after our feud"

I just looked at him and left, he is playing with my heart! Damn him.

I won my match against Tajiri, and I just went back to the hotel, I didn't wonna see Shawn.

Date: Six weeks before Bad Blood

Shawn's Pov

Did I say that I hate Hunter's character? Ya I think I did.

Durin my match against Benoit for the belt Hunter came, pedigree Benoit then me to let Benoit win and I almost won that match.

After that in the hotel room when I was in the shower I heard the door closed, again the only one I gave a my second card to was Hunter

"Hunter, Is that you?" I ask

"Ya, you in the shower?"

"Ya~" I smiled and blushed.

Hunter's Pov

I watch the shower door and I started to remember our shower-love-making back then…I felt like I was hypnotized when I took my shirt off and opened the bathroom's door.

"Hunter, what are you doing?" He looked at me and all of his body just..wet..his hair…his body, he was so beautiful when he is naked.

I looked at his blushing face and I just took my pants off and step into the shower, Kissing his lips and holding his hips.

He kissed me back, putting his arms around my neck but then he pushed me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he was going to get a towel but I held his hand

"I can't wait anymore, I love you don't you get it? We need each other and you know it…ask everybody that knew about us, we were perfect…even when we were fighting back then, we were perfect for each other!" The hot water was still on us.

"Why do you think Kevin and Scott wanted to kill us when we broke up? Because us..not together is wrong-"

"Don't you think I know that?" He shouts at me

"But think about it! If your wife will find out she will make her father fire both of us! I don't want you to get in trouble because of our happiness or losing our family, or mine.."

"Shawn, they know we are close…they know it…and don't tell me you don't wanna be with me again-"

"I do! I want to just throw myself at you! I want to be with you like back then! Sometimes I think that I shouldn't have breaking up with you because of my back! Sometimes I think I just want kill Stephanie because she got the chance to sleep with you, to love you, to have you as her husband!" He was crying now.

I kissed his lips and picked him up, making him raping his leg around my hips "I love you Shawn, what do you want?"

"Y-you know what I want…" He blushed

"Say it.." I kissed his neck, carefully trying not to bring a lot of pressure to his back

"I want to be with you, now…and…P-please..fuck me.." I smiled at him and kissed his lips, I really hopes it means that we are together now.

I love it when he moan like that "Hunnteeer….." ranning his hands through my hair, my wet hair, when I trusted into him, he almost screamed from the pleasure.

"Shawn….be with…me.." I said, breathless

"Yes!...Oooh god yes!" when he said that I kissed his lips.

I almost fall when we cum, I was still inside of him and he hugged me "let's finish take that shower.." I smiled, he nodded.

We kissed our way to the bed, naked. When we were under the covers, looking at each other I just smiled, I was happy.

"Are we together now?"

"Ya, ya..green face" He laughed when I started to tickle him when he called me that

Date: Five weeks before Bad Blood

Shawn's Pov

"You are what?" we were on speaker with Kevin and Scott, both of us were getting ready for Raw

"You guys aren't kidding right?" Scott said "Oh my gosh Kevin this is so great!" Scott sound happy, we had to tell them. They are our best friend.

"So let me get it straight you two are back together but keeping it a secret…then why are you telling us?" Kev asked

"Because you two our best friends?" Hunter said

"I have seen Raw you two are so not friend, you are good actress"

Hunter was kissing me when Kevin said that "Hey! Stop making out! I'm talking here!"

"We can't talk anyway Nash, we have to go to work, Bye!" Hunter hang up and started kissing me all over again

"Stop it you horny!" I laughed "Can you blame me?" He looked at my body

"Go to the shower!" I pushed him and he went with a little smile on his face, while he was there I was praying.

God wanted us to be together, if not he wouldn't make Hunter fight so much.

Maybe we were a secret couple but on cameras, we were kicking each other. Couple of minutes after Hunter match started against Shelton I came and kicked all over and Hunter ran through the crowed, Well my character wanted to finish this feud..but Bischoff came and suspended me, on cameras of course, I ran to Hunter to kick him more until security kicked me out of the place.

After that I could go to the hotel room but I waited for Hunter because he had one scene to do, I was getting ready to go when I saw him

"We are pretty damn good actress" He laughed "I am taking a shower and we will go, ok?" I nodded, after he showered we drove to the hotel room "Do you know what our match need to be?" He asked me as he drove us to the hotel

"I have no idea, Bischoff told me we will know when every fan will know..he told me that we need to make our fights more…big" I smiled then looked at me

"You love fighting me or something?" He chuckled

"I love working with you, you are amazing in the ring" I smiled and he kissed my lips quickly.

"You too, amazing in the ring"

"I know, no need to tell me" I laughed

Date: Four weeks before Bad Blood

Hunter's Pov

I think even if we were fighting in the show we are enjoying it! We are two weeks together again, we are talking a lot to the wives..I think Shawn is talking to his son more then the wife.

I was in Raw, Shawn need to come a little later..this past two weeks were amazing we had sex, a lot, not that match but we still need to make up for six years of not been together..but we are getting to it!

"You look happy" I was in Evolution's locker room when I heard Ric

"Why would I be?" I smiled

"I don't know..you just look at lot happier" He smiled to me

"Something good happened, that's all…and I'm sharing!" gladly, my phone rang

"Ya?"

"It's me..I'm here..I will see you in the ring" It was Shawn and I smiled "Ok, bye" I hang up

"Anyway, we have a 20 man battle royal, so let's go" I said and we did

We were in a 20-man battle royal to know who will be the number one contender to face Benoit in Bad Blood, Shawn wasn't there but when it came to just Kane and I Shawn showed up and threw me over the top rope, letting Kane win.

After a quick shower he drove us back to the hotel "It was really fun throwing you out" He smiled "Glad you enjoyed it baby, what do you think that our match is going to be?"

"I don't know…something special maybe…Last Man Standing?"

"We had that"

"Right, maybe-…No we had that…Maybe steal cage?"

"We had that in the three stages to hell" I said

"What didn't we have?"

"I have no idea" I sigh

"Well we will wait for next week, or in two weeks" Shawn smiled and I kissed his lips.

Date: Three weeks before Bad Blood

Shawn's Pov

Hunter character is pissed off at me! Waiting with Dave in the parking lot, they don't know –on cameras- that I'm already there.

After a match in Raw he was alone in the parking lot so I tackled him onto a hood of a car, it was pretty nasty.

All the night we just fought

After that Bischoff said I could have a match against Hunter and then Hunter tackled me and then people had to full us apart

Then, finally it came to the ring, Hunter called me out, I came out…Everybody in the locker room were in the ring to full us apart.

Then, Bischoff came and said that we will have a Hell In a Cell match, I was in shock.

In our hotel room, ya we are roommates, we didn't talk…just stare at each other

"I never lost in a Hell In a Cell match" Hunter said

"I was in the first Hell In a Cell match and won" I said, both us sat in the bed, we didn't look at each other.

Then we laughed "It's going to be an amazing match" I looked at him

"Pretty match, and I'm not going to give up so easily" He smiled to me

"Good, me too" I kissed his lips before taking his shirt off, sleeping with the enemy. Not my fault that I love the enemy.

Date: Two weeks before Bad Blood

Hunter's Pov

God he is at home and I am here, missing him..and I was there tonight to talk, that's it! And show some potage of what happened to me at Hell in a Cell matches and why I won in all of them.

In my hotel room I talk to Shawn on the phone

"Hii baby, how is home?"

"Home is good" He sound…not good

"Is everything ok?" I asked

"Ya everything is good…I think part of me what to make both of you happy" He said

"Both of us…?"

"You and Rebecca…I'm with her because she is so sweet and she is the mother of my children's***** and I'm with you because I love you..I don't want you to be unhappy…so I'm with both of you to make both of you happy" He said

"Are you happy?" I asked him

"Ya, I am" I could hear his smile

"Good, have a sweet dreams baby..see you next week, bye"

"Bye" I hanged up and looked at my phone, he is happy..it's good.

Date: A week before Bad Blood

Shawn's Pov

Well I had a match against Orton while Hunter and the rest of Evolution were on the skybox, looking down in the ring, during my match everybody in Evolution came into the ring, I won by DQ and I knocked them up and then went to Hunter, to kick his ass.

After that, in the hotel room..couple of hour after raw he where on the bed, naked and..we couldn't breath "Oh my god…I can't believe….we are….fucking when in less then a week we are fighting in a Hell in a Cell match" I told him.

"It's not fucking…it's love making" He kissed my lips "I don't like you in a suit" I said

"Why?"

"You don't look hot in them" I smiled, he laughed

"You don't look hot in suits either" He kissed my lips again

"Let's have good match in Sunday, ok?" I told him, touching his cheek and then I kissed his lips, we were together and happy, hope it will continue to be like that.

Date: Bad Blood 2004

Hunter's Pov

Our match is next, when we were alone I told him good luck and stole from him a kiss on the lips.

After Almost 50 minutes we were both bleeding but I won.. Evolution came to take me..when they did I was worry for Shawn, for his back… I looked at him until we were in the back. After we went off I saw people helping him, then Vince talk to him..he looks bad.

When Vince came to me I asked about Shawn

"His back hurts…but I told him he can't take time off like that, so I will do something that will take him out for several months, he need that..how do you feeling?"

"I've been better, what are you going to do?"

"I will think of something" then he left

I looked at Shawn and he looked at me but he was in pain and so do I..i said, without any voice that I loved him and he smiled to me

We were together, and Happy.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

*** - I don't know when Shawn's daughter was born, I know that she was born in 2004 so..XD**


	18. Chapter 18: Vengeance 2004

**Sorry for the late guys! Well, I was a little out of ideas…then I decided to figure out what do to :D and school was killing me! With tests about more..but now I'm free, really didn't know what to do, not a lot of what happened in the show..maybe things that happened in PPV but the rest is what is happening in the story ;O**

**Ok so…Shawn is out then you will have to forgive me if the chapter is going to be too short!**

**So is the next chapter XD**

**English isn't my first language, mistakes are mine! I am looking for beta though!**

**I owe nothing! Sadly o:**

**Warning: Some bad words, mention of sex o:**

* * *

Vengeance 2004

Date: Five weeks before Vengeance

Hunter Pov

We look like hell I mean, there is no place in my body that doesn't hurt right now, but as for Shawn and my feud which is going to be over tonight we have to work. Vince got that idea with Kane that he will hurt Shawn and take him out for couple of months.

"Don't look so sad, you need to look like you give a damn, but you don't" Shawn smiled to me when we walk together, because we need to go to the ring.

"I know, I just don't wanna walk alone for god knows how long" I sighed, he held my hand and stopped me, when I looked at him he kissed my lips gently of course I kissed him back..when his eyes just looked at me when he slowly pulled away we kept quiet "I'm sorry" He said quietly

"No need to say sorry, Shawn. Your back is hurt..And don't worry we will see each other" I tired to make him feel better, but he was my buddy. My..best friend..my..my lover.

We walked out to arena. Shawn was first and then me. We were about to shake hands when Bischoff came and Kane after him, he knocked Shawn down and I knew I need to get out of there, I just exit the arena when Kane put the chair around Shawn, I knew it wasn't real I couldn't watch it, it was realistic that if I didn't knew it was fake I would probably believe that something serious happened to him…I wanted to just go there and help him.

When Kane jump on the chair and the blood was all over the place..I couldn't look anymore, Shawn was a damn good actor.

Shawn's Pov

After they continue with Raw and the ambulance wasn't on me I got out of the ambulance and went to the locker room to get my things I saw Hunter, his head in his hands, I guess he finished his scene with Bischoff "Hunter, what's wrong?"

He looked up in me and hugged me "I almost believed it"

I laughed a little "I'm fine Hunter, it didn't even hurt"

He just kissed me with passion, He love me..you can see it. He pulled away from me "Well unlike some people here I got to go back to work, I will call you later" Hunter kissed me one more time before he went back to work..and I went back to San Antonio…I am truly gonna miss him, we just made it to be a couple again and now we are going to be apart again, at least until my back will heal.

Date: Four weeks before Vengeance

Hunter's Pov

So I'm a little alone, Shawn is home..we don't talk much I guess he is in pain, I'm really worried, but I'm sure his wife doing a great job.

So now I'm working with Eugene and Benoit and I take it as humor..but of course the crowd still hates me.

"Hunter!" I heard Randy besides me in Evolution's locker room

"Ya, kid?" I looked at him

"Say umm..after the show do you want to grab something to eat?" He asked me with a shy smile on his face.

"Sure" I said "But how about next week? I mean, you gotta ask earlier kid, I'm maybe basy after the show, so let's do it next week" I smiled and he nodded.

Randy's Pov

He is so hot, really look at his body, and god I can't take it anymore why does he want to wait until next week? Am I not good enough for him?...I'm younger and good looking and hot then someone he is fucking right now!

It's not fair…but I will get Hunter in the end…

Date: Three weeks before Vengeance

Hunter's Pov

God! I miss him, why doesn't he call? I don't want to be with Randy today, diner I mean he is a nice kid and all but he isn't Shawn.

I was in the restaurant, looking at my cell phone when I heard Randy calling for my name and he sat down in front of me.

Randy's Pov

When you can't do it with love, you do it with power of alcohol, I gave him a lot of it, But of course I didn't want him to die so we talked a little about work, Evolution, we ate and then I started giving him alcohol of course I drank too but little…he started talking about Shawn…I knew they were friends but..really? Shawn?

"He is my…my..bestest friend" Hunter said with a drunk voice while I picked him up slowly and went with him to his hotel room

When I close the door to his room he looked at me, pinning my against the closed door "Shawn..I missed you.." Ya, Hunter was drunk…is Shawn and Hunter together…na..no way, right?

"Hunter..are you and Shawn together?" I asked

"Ya..silly..yau ware scraaming it waile I facked yau.." I laughed a little, Hunter speaks funny when he is drunk I guess

"Wanna fuck me again?" I asked and Hunter nodded..I guess I did made him fuck me after all, my moans said it all…all…night…long.

Date: Two weeks before Vengeance

Randy's Pov

The next they I just got out of the room before he could wake up, didn't want him to kill me right then, but it was worth it…Hunter is a good fuck.

Hunter's Pov

The only thing I remember from last week is the diner, I didn't know how I ended up naked, in my hotel room…I feared for the worse..I had to ask Randy want happened, but I couldn't find him..we work together but I didn't see him the second we went to the back room.

After the show I was in my hotel room when my cell phone started ringing, after three weeks..I smiled to see his name

"Hey baby"

"Hey Hunter! Sorry I didn't call…my back was hurting and 'Beca needed help because she is pregnant and all" He said, he this was his second reason why he took this 'vacation' because of his wife's pregnancy, his second child.

"I alright, how is your back?" I asked

"Still sore, but with hope I will come back in Unforgiven" He sounded happy.

"Hunter, is something wrong?" He asked

"No, no I'm happy to hear your voice"

"Come on now, what happened?" Shawn asked and I didn't know what to tell him, I didn't want him to know and I maybe had sex with Orton.

"Nothing Shawn, I'm tried that's all..I think I will go to sleep now…Night"

"Bye" I hanged up and then looked at my phone with shame…after all I been through to get him back to me. I couldn't believe myself if I really did had sex with Orton.

Date: A week before Vengeance

Hunter's Pov

"Orton!" I said seriously when I saw him the locker room, he looked up at me with a smile on his face, the bastard!

"Oh, Hey Hunter..what's up?" He asked

"Two weeks ago…what happened after we left the restaurant?"

"Ooh..umm we went to your room you thought I maybe Shawn who you fucking right now..and I was drunk too..I was in total shock when I was wake up naked..I remember moans..my moans anyway" He smiled

I was in shock…I cheated on Shawn "You weren't drunk!" I almost kick him but he stoped me

"If you don't want Shawn to know you can't kill him or hit me~!" Orton said "You were a great sex by the way.." he said slowly to my ear and left…I hate him.

Date: Vengeance

Hunter's Pov

I had a match against Benoit, I lost after almost 30 minutes, but I am happy that Randy lost his match against Edge, which because of it lost his IC championship.

I called Shawn when I went back to the hotel room

"Hunter! Hey I saw the match…you were good~" I could hear him smile but I kept quiet

"Hunter..what's wrong?" He asked..he sounded so worried

"Nothing, Baby…I'm fine, I just really missed you here…" I said

"Ok…I miss you too, don't over do yourself, rest, ok? I will call you later" Shawn said

"Ok..Bye Shawn" I smiled and hanged up.

How the hell I am gonna tell him that I cheat on him..even if I was drunk…

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review! :D**


	19. Chapter 19: SummerSlam 2004

**Hello everybody! :D**

**In this minute the story is been beta-ed by Hvitr istalri! :D 6 chapters were all ready beta-ed you welcome to re-read them :D**

**Because Shawn is still out, so again not much of what happened in the short..well in short, Triple H and Evolution had the feud with Eugene.**

**Rating: T**

**I owe nothing, I wish I did though! XD**

**Warning: Slash

* * *

**

SummerSlam 2004

Date: Five weeks before SummerSlam

Hunter's Pov

I couldn't talk to him, anymore…we were together for several weeks now and I cheated on him with Orton…I couldn't tell him or face him, even if I was drunk he did this to me too, it doesn't matter! I cheated on Shawn and it was killing me inside.

And I was scared because I knew that if Shawn will find out he will end it, he will stop it and I was so scared to lose him again.

I was in the hotel room, I'm pretty sure it was late..but I couldn't take it anymore, telling Shawn isn't an option right now…but he called me.

"Hunter! Where are you?" He was right now

"In my hotel room, why?"

"Open the door" he said and hanged up, I sigh what the hell is Shawn doing?

I got up to open the door and I was in shock to see him, standing there "Shawn, what are you doing here?" He had his tight jeans and some HBK's shirt.

"I came to visit..you don't happy to see me?" he was a little sad now

"I am! I am, come in!" I held his hand so he can come in and I close the door, I feel so bad to face him right now!

"Hunter, you don't happy to see me? I wanted to surprise you…we didn't see each other in weeks…" his hand touched my cheek gently.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…-"

"Is Jericho doing something stupid again?" Shawn asked

"No, no, I'm sorry" I kissed his lips

"I'm a little in shock to see you" I laughed

Shawn looked at me seriously he knew something was wrong "Ok enough! Tell what's wrong with you! and don't lie to me..I came here just for to be with you and you look like your dog died!"

"Nothing Shawn, just drop it"

He kept silence, looking at my eyes, studying me.

"You looked just like me after what happened with Bert Hart…remember? That I didn't talk to you…" he cross his hand and looked at me.

"Shawn, It's noth-"

"Did you cheat on me?"

"No!" that came too quickly.

He was in shock, I'm gonna lose him for sure now

"W-with w-who?" he sat on the chair that was in my room slowly

"I was drunk, he kept giving me drinks…and he said I said your name…I thought it was you Shawn, I was drunk and when..when it happened I thought it was you"

"?" He didn't look at me

"Orton" I didn't looked at him, he got up from the chair and went to the door

"No! Shawn!" I stopped him from walking to the door

"Hunter let me go!"

"No!"

"You cheated on me!" he sounded like he was about to cry

"You cheated on me too!" when I said that I let him go

"That doesn't give you the excuse to cheat on me!" he open the door and left..and I think I saw a tear in his eyes.

Orton in gonna pay for this…

Date: Four weeks before SummerSlam

Shawn's Pov

"I can't believe he did this to me" For my luck, 'Becca is at her parent's house..so I could get a little rest..but I was crying..to Kevin and Scott.

"Shawn…" he tried to talk to me but, nothing

"We are together again a few weeks and he goes to screw someone else! Why did I even think we will last! I'm so stupid…"

"Shawn, what did he say?" Scott asked while I could hear Kevin wanting to kick Hunter's ass.

"He said that he was drunk and Orton keep gave him drink and he was thinking about me all the way"

"Then don't you think that it was Orton's fault and you need to kick his ass?" Scott asked me

"Why would Hunter be with Orton in the first place?" Scott didn't answer

"See?"

"You should talk to him Shawn"

"Don't wanna…I will talk to the jerk when I will feel like it!" I hang up on him.

I was watching Raw right now, Hunter has his feud with Eugene..Hunter is still mean.

Date: Three weeks before SummerSlam

Hunter's Pov

I will have a 60-minutes Iron-man match against Benoit tonight, for the world title.

The rest of Evolution had a 20 man Battle Royal for the number 1 contender in SummerSlam.

And Orton won this, if I will win the Iron-Man match I will be glad to kick his ass at SummerSlam.

After 48 minutes it was 3:3 and then the party started Ric and Batista came to help me and then Eugene came to help Benoit but in the end, I lost…If Orton will win in SummerSlam, I will kick his ass later.

I think it was the first week that I didn't think of Shawn and I just wanted to kick Orton.

Date: Two weeks before SumemrSlam

Hunter's Pov

For now, I will continue my feud with Eugene..and I will see what will in SummerSlam.

Tonight I have a match against William Regal, but before that I got a phone call, from Nash, which is telling me one thing – he is going to kill me.

"Hello..?" I said, carefully

"Please, please my hand is holding Kevin so he wouldn't ran over there to kick your ass, so please tell me one thing…why were you with Orton?"

"The kid asked, I didn't really wanted to be there..so I drank to feel amused..I didn't know he will use me to have sex with him"

"Thank god, Kevin stop it!" I heard Scott saying

"Talk to Shawn, please..he is really sad..I'm sorry..i gotta go it's my time to clam Kevin down"

"Stop here, don't wanna hear about it, enjoy you guys" Scott hanged up and I tried to call Shawn, no answer.

After my match with Regal which I left him bloody, I found out I wil have a match against Eugene in SummerSlam, awesome…

After that, I tried to call Shawn again, no answer.

Date: One week before SummerSlam

Shawn's Pov

I knew I need to talk to him and maybe it wasn't his fault, but Orton's..i guess I was a little mad on myself, that he is really hot, and I know it and when I'm not looking..people try to take him away from me.

So after Hunter got out from his evil in Raw I called him, he answer in a second

"Shawn!"

"I know it wasn't your fault but, still! You..are mine right now he doesn't have the right to touch you, you shouldn't let him touch you! if I was over there I would probably will cut you off sex for a month"

"No, no..let's not be too angry now baby"

"I wouldn't be back in a month anyway! You know I'm returning next month, right?"

"Ya! So..umm you forgive me?"

"Not yet..but I'm sure you will think of something to make me happy…good luck this Sunday Hunter"

"Thanks…I love you"

"I didn't forgive you yet so no I love you back to you" He said and I chuckled

"Bye Shawn"

"Bye" I hanged up.

Date: SummerSlam 2004

I knew Shawn is watching SummerSlam, I knew he will forgive me…he has too, he loves me too much to hate me, and I love him too.

I won my match against Eugene

And Orton became the youngest would heavyweight champion in history..which means I maybe will get my chance at kicking his ass.

Orton was in shock right now so I didn't talk to him…I didn't talk to Shawn either, now I was focus on a sweet revenge but only if Benoit lose his rematch…

But for now, I could be happy that Shawn has almost forgave me, it's better then nothing.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! please review! :D**


	20. Chapter 20: Unforgiven 2004

**Hey guys :D Chapters 7&8 are beta-ed, you are welcome to read!**

**New chapter here~ hope you enjoy this! :D**

**Warning: M/M sex.**

**Rating: M**

* * *

Unforgiven 2004

Date: Four weeks before Unforgiven

Hunter's Pov

Maybe part of what is going to happened tonight is apart of that entire plan to make Orton a bigger star…but for me, its revenge.

He kept talking about himself and crap…and then Benoit came and said that he wants his rematch for the belt tonight.

Later on I pep talked him…saying that he will win this match and Evolution is your solution…deep down I wanted to kick his ass, and I will…not just for me, for Shawn too, I hope he is watching tonight.

When the match between them started..they fought and then Evolution came to the ring, including me…after that Orton won…the fun is going to start..Dave lifted Orton onto his shoulders and we celebrated..I gave him the thumbs up and then..thumbs down.

The beating started he was a bleeding boy in a second, I whisper to his ear "It's just become personal you piece of shit…" I talked about that when he did what he did to me, it became personal…which means now I can beat him up not only just because of the belt, for what happened with Shawn too.

Shawn's Pov

I watched Raw and I saw what Hunter has done to Orton..oh my god, the poor kid, on second thought he deserve it, he made Hunter cheat on me.

After Raw was over my phone ringed…its Hunter

"You crazy you know that, you didn't have to do that…" I told him

"I needed anyway, the WWE want to make him a "star" and it was a chance to get him for what happened, do you feel bad for him?"

"Honestly no, but still you gave him a hell of a beating" As I said that, Hunter chuckled "Hunter…just be carful with him, I don't want him to make you do something that you will regret it"

"Oh believe me, he makes me wanna kick his teeth right down his throat!" Hunter said angrily

"Ok, ok Hunter, relax save it for the match..ok now go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok baby, I can't wait to see you in Unforgiven"

"Me too" I said and he hang up.

Date: Three weeks before Unforgiven

Hunter's Pov

I was walking to Evolution's looker room when Orton came, standing in front of me "I will tell him! I will tell Shawn and then he will hate you!" He said and I looked at him

"You wouldn't tell him, I know it now I don't wanna be angry at you now, let's just do it in the ring, ok?" I smiled and entered Evolution's looker room.

In the ring I talked about Randy and that he should turned MY championship to me..when he came in the ring he talked a little, saying he is going to give me the belt and when he gave it, he would let go and the SOB spit in my face! I was so angry I wanted to kill him!

After that I went to Bischoff and he set a match, me VS Orton for the belt, I had to talk to Shawn about that!

"I saw it, relax!" He told me the second he had answer his phone

"I want to kill him Shawn! He spit in my face and I want to choke the life out of him!" I said, angrily

"I know you do, but you have a match with him in three weeks, and look at the good side, I know you will win…" He told me with his sweet voice "I love you" He said quietly, my anger was gone after he said that and I smiled

"I love you too, I miss you here…" I heard Flair calling my name "Shawn I gotta go, call you later, Ric calling me"

"Bye" He said and hanged up, Yes I am going to kill Orton in Unforgiven

Date: Two weeks before Unforgiven

Shawn's Pov

This thing that getting between the two of them is getting ridiculous, like two little children fighting over a belt…But I knew it was more then that, Hunter wanted to get a revenge of what happened and I just wanted to slap Orton, that's it.

Right now Orton is playing with Hunter's favorite toy, the sledgehammer…Hunter running like a girl but I knew that in two weeks Orton will be the one that will run.

After that Lita said that I'm going to face her 'husband', Kane, in Unforgiven…I smiled, finally everybody knows that I will be back in two weeks, I felt, great…to wrestle again, to be close to Hunter.

Date: A week before Unforgiven

Hunter's Pov

One week, one week and I'm going to see Sawn, finally! But this week is a busy week, at first I had a cage match against Eugene, was quick. But after that I thought twice if I wanted to kill Kane too but I didn't, he had a match against Orton, I came to the ring telling to lower the cage, again…Evolution and Kane beat Orton up but he still manage to climb out of the cage

After the show went off I called Shawn

"One more week, one more week and you're here!" I told him and I could hear him smile

"And in one week you are going to be the new champion" He told me, happy.

"Of course and then I will have a long night…!" I smile, thinking about after the show was off, me and him in the hotel room…god.

"Now don't be so sure of that I don't know if I forgave you yet" He told me,

"Oh come on baby! Forgive me? Please?" He laughed at me

"You will see when you see me!" He hanged up "Shawn! Shawn! God it's not fair!"

Date: Unforgiven 2004

Hunter's Pov

I was in Evolution's locker room when someone walked in when I looked up, I saw Shawn, be both looked at each other and in a second we started to kiss each other on the lips, so much passion and wanting to see each other so much!

"I missed you so much, I can't wait for us to be in-" I couldn't finish the sentence when I saw Orton coming in. I let my hand be in Shawn's waist "You came early…You want me to kill you now?" I asked, I looked in Shawn eyes, I knew he was angry.

"No, I will win later tonight but now I gotta tell Shawn something" He said

"What is it Randy?" Shawn asked

"Hunter slept with me" Shawn looked at me and then at him

"Hunter told me, believe me I was angry but I wanted to do this the minute I found out" He walked through Orton and slap his face, Orton looked at Shawn angrily "Come on Randy, hit me and then you will die before you will even get to the ring" I smiled "Now, if you will touch Hunter one more time, this time, I will kill you" Shawn kicked him out of the locker room and then he faced me "Now I forgive you, but I gotta go, I have a match~!" He smiled to me, kissing me on my lips and left the locker room.

I saw Shawn and Kane's match, it was NO-DQ match, when Shawn started to bleed from the head I was a little worried but he is HBK, he could win this match, after 18 minutes, Shawn won…I smiled. I walked out of the locker room to check up on him

"Are you ok?" I asked him when the EMT worked on his forehead "Ya, I'm good no need to worry, I will just get ready and I will wait for you" I stayed with him until my match started.

It was a real fun to kick, punch, pedigree Orton even though…Fic, Dave, Coachman were there, still it was a hell of a fun! And after 25 minutes, I won "The winner and THE NEW world heavyweight champion 'The Game' Triple H!" I smiled and looked at Orton, really he shouldn't mess with me…

After a little celebration with Evolution and getting ready I said "Well gotta go celebrate, in a private celebration" I smiled and left the locker room.

I saw Shawn waiting for me and he looked at me with the belt in my shoulder "I told you you were gonna win" He smiled at me…when we got into the car I kissed his lips gently.

When we got to our hotel room we couldn't stop kissing, I really hope I closed the door and I really don't know how the hell we were naked right now..still kissing.

We looked at each other, He was under me "He can't believe you slap Orton" I laughed "I can't believe you needed three people to win" I looked at him "I'm kidding" He laughed at kiss my lips "Do you still want it to be a long night?" He asked and I smiled wildly "Yes" I reached over for the lube and put some on my hand, finding Shawn's entrance.

I pushed one finger in and he moaned, his beautiful voice…I missed it, so much "Hunter…stop thinking too much" He moaned again

"Sorry" I said and pushed another finger, I wanted to enter him already but I didn't want to hurt him too.

After that I took my fingers out and put the condom on..puting some lube on it, Shawn looked at me "If you ever sleep with another man except me…I will kill you" He said it in half seriously half panting "Yes baby" I smiled and pushed inside of him..god it felt so good.

"Ohh…Hunnter…Faster…" He moaned "I can't do any faster, your back is more important" I told him and he looked at me with a smile on his face, then moaning again…the trust..panting…the sweat…was filling the air with love.

After a few minutes we both cum, together, like a magic.

"I love you" I said, but he was fast asleep already.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Please review :D**


End file.
